Chances
by ImnotamodelImjusthot
Summary: Chelsea accidentally winds up on the Sunshine Islands and wants a fresh start to get over her breakup in the city.  Men fall at her feet and Chelsea has a new problem... Who is her soulmate?
1. The End?

The floorboards creaked beneath her feet as she walked aimlessly through the halls. She approached the deck and leaned against the cool metal railing. She glanced down and saw her reflection in the railing. She frowned in distaste when she observed her plain features, from her ordinary brown hair to her banal blue eyes. _Why couldn't I have been beautiful like… her, the girl he left me for? _Tears threatened to escape, soshe closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing her pin-straight, chestnut locks behind her. _If only the wind could blow away my heartbreak_, she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when a deep voice bellowed behind her.

"Ma'am, it would be in your best interest to come inside. In case you didn't hear the announcement, a storm is heading towards us."

"Thank you sir, but I think I'll stay out here a tad bit longer," she replied as he turned to leave, "By the way, call me Chelsea."

The man nodded and turned away. Chelsea redirected her attention to the darkening horizon and realized that it was raining. The seagulls speckled above in the hazy blue-gray sky, captivated her attention. She observed their flawless white feathers and wondered what it would be like to fly, until her concentration was broken by the ground shaking beneath her. She instantly clung to the railing, fearing for her safety. Her body was helplessly flung to and fro as the ship was bullied by the cerulean waves. She might have actually stood a chance if she hadn't had hit her head on the railing. Her vision began to blur and she literally felt her strength leaving her body. Her death grip lessened and she began to slip away. Another wave hit the boat and the next thing Chelsea knew, she was airborne. Roaring waves crashed around her and filled her lungs with water. She tried to keep herself afloat, but she knew there was no hope for her. Waves enclosed over her as she lost consciousness. _So this is how it ends, huh, I don't even get a second chance with love? Please all I want is a second chance…_


	2. Fresh Start

**I do not own Harvest Moon :)**

* * *

><p>A barely audible moan emitted from Chelsea's lips as she gradually regained consciousness. She heard a distant chatter above her and listened closely.<p>

"… All I'm saying Will, is that she is totally Denny-worthy dating material" said a voice, she assumed belonged to Denny.

"First of all Denny, she isn't even awake yet and you're planning to hit on her… that's just pathetic. Second of all, I don't think that Lanna would approve?" a regal, but not pompous voice said.

"What Lanna doesn't know won't hurt her" Denny said.

"Lanna doesn't know what?" a cheerful voice said.

Chelsea decided to help the poor guy out and started to stir over dramatically.

"W-W-Where am I?" Chelsea said in a fake-quavering voice that was completely Oscar worthy.

"My dear maiden, I am William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III, but you can call me Will.

"Thank you for that lovely introduction, but I do believe that you nary answered my question" Chelsea said in her best mock British accent.

Will blushed a deep scarlet and Denny sniggered loudly, obviously enjoying Will's discomfort.

"Don't mind Will, he's not as good with the ladies as I am. You, my precious stranded chick, are on the Sunshine Islands. You probably are wondering who this" he gestured to himself, "amazingly handsome man is. The name is Denny, but you… can call me anything you like."

"Don't mind him, he's such a joker. I'm Lanna by the way, I used to be a former pop star you know" Lanna gushed.

Chelsea nodded and acted like she knew exactly who Lanna, the ex-signer was. Will cleared his throat dramatically.

"I believe that your name is still a mystery to us. And I would much appreciate to hear your real voice rather than your sad attempt to mock my sexy accent" Will joked playfully.

Chelsea chuckled, or she tried to. It came out more like a manly choke, due to the salt water that had entered her lungs when she almost drowned. _Wow that's attractive Chelsea; I bet all the guys will love your sexy chain smoker giggle!_

"I'm Chelsea, ummm I'm from the city and left for personal reasons… and that's about it I guess" Chelsea said in a, as predicted, chain smoker-like voice.

"What is Chelsea supposed to do now! Where is she even going to live!" Lanna wined and pouted childishly.

"You could always live with me Chelsea! I'll show you a good time on these islands" Denny said with a suggestive wink and wiggled his eyebrows.

"_**OR**_… we could accompany her to Taro's abode and inquire if she can take over the abandoned farm" Will suggested.

"Sounds like a plan Will" Chelsea said enthusiastically.

"You guys go ahead, Denny and I will stay back and ummm errrrrr…" Lanna scrambled to think of a good excuse to stay behind.

"Errr, okay. We'll just be going now…" Will said awkwardly and stood there with Chelsea.

Lanna and Denny turned around to walked away, but not before Denny cast a helpless glance back at Will and Chelsea and mouthed _HELP ME._

Chelsea giggled and Will chuckled as well.

"Well, my fair maiden" Will said in an overly valiant voice, "Let us go onward."

She raised a curious eyebrow in his direction, but walked with him anyway. After an awkward silence, Chelsea felt the need to break it with the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you rich? Because you kind of sound like it" she blurted out.

"That is an odd question Chelsea" he glanced and saw her shrug nonchalantly but also noted the faint color that had risen to her cheeks, "But yes, my _father_ is wealthy, therefore I too am wealthy, even if I don't want to be."

"You sound a bit resentful of him, am I right?" She pressed.

"You are quite perceptive Chelsea. You are correct; he is partly the reason why I fled to these beautiful islands. But I also fled my home because I did not want to take over the family business."

"Why wouldn't you want to take over? Doesn't money mean success?" Chelsea asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Success means nothing without someone to share it with" Will said in a dream like voice.

Chelsea was about to press him for more details, but they had arrived at their destination, Taro's house.

"Thanks for showing me around Will…" Chelsea said gratefully, reaching for the doorknob with trembling hands.

"Nervous?" Will questioned.

Chelsea stood up straighter, rolled her shoulders back, and looked at him with a new fierce confidence in her eyes.

"Me, pssssh, never!" Chelsea exclaimed.

And with that, Chelsea boldly strode into the elderly farmer's abode to see what the Sunshine Islands had to offer her.


	3. Reconcile

**This chapter is dedicated to Dreamless-Sleep777 because she was my first reviewer, after all! So yah... enjoy!**

**I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

><p>"Thanks Taro, I can't wait to get started" Chelsea said, practically bursting with excitement.<p>

"Be sure to take good care of your farm, we're all counting on you to succeed. If you fail, Chelsea, we all fail with you" Taro sated solemnly.

"Natalie, get down here! And show some manners so the farmer girl doesn't' think you were raised by savage wolves!" Taro yelled.

"Shut-up you old geezer! I'm coming, so don't rush me" Natalie screamed at the top of her lungs as she descended from the staircase.

Chelsea watched in fear and astonishment as she observed the sharp-tongued teen. _She so pretty! How could such a pretty girl be so rude? _Chelsea gazed at the Natalie's bright pink hair that was cut in short and her bright amber eyes and flawless completion.

"You gonna introduce yourself farmer-girl or are you just gonna gape at my sexiliciousness all day" Natalie snapped and then smirked.

"Oh, um, hi, I'm Chelsea, the new farmer on these Islands. Sorry for staring earlier, but I noticed how cool your hair color was."

"Thanks Cheli! Hey can I call you Cheli, if sounds awesome" Natalie babbled on.

Chelsea just nodded her head and acted like she was deeply invested in Natalie's one-sided conversation. _I wonder if all the rest of the Islanders are as welcoming as Natalie, Will, Denny, and Lanna had been?_

"Natalie," Taro interrupted, which earned him an icy cold glare from the girl, "Go introduce Chelsea to Elliot and the rest of the Islanders?" Taro ordered, rather than requested.

"Who's Elliot, is he your boyfriend?" Chelsea asked jokingly, "Natalie and Elliot sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Chelsea would have gone for another verse but noticed Natalie's face had darkened considerably and looked eerily threatening

"No, Elliot is my loser brother. He is such a spastic dork who can do anything right! I seriously hate his guts" Natalie seethed as she stormed out of the house.

The girls headed silently outside to find Elliot. Along the way, Chelsea met Chen and Charlie, who ran the general store; Mirabelle who sold farm animals; Regis, the rich and creepy vampire; and Felicia, Natalie and Elliot's sweet mother. By sunset, they still hadn't found Elliot so Natalie piped up.

"Chelsea, as much fun as looking for my loser brother has been," Natalie sarcastically said, "I seriously have to get some shut eye because I have to work tomorrow. If you want to keep looking for him go right ahead. See you later Cheli!"

"I'm going to keep looking for him, okay Nat? Bye, I'll stop by your house later tonight" Chelsea shouted as Natalie left.

_Hmmm, maybe I'll check the beach. If Elliot isn't there, then I'll go home… _

Chelsea headed toward the beach enjoying the peaceful solitude that the night offered. She listened to the chirping of the grasshoppers and savored the scent of the nature. _Huh, what does nature actually smell like? I think it's like a mixture of grass, flowers, and …. something else… hmmmm… _Chelsea was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that she had arrived at the beach until she heard a faint giggle. Chelsea walked towards the sound and found that there were two teens about her age. As she walked closer to them, she realized that it was a boy and a girl and could make out their features. The girl noticed her presence first.

"Eeekkk! There's a stranger Elliot, protect me!" the girl shouted in a shrill voice.

_Ohhhh so that's Elliot. He kind of looks like Natalie in a guy form. _Elliot had bright pink hair and hazel eyes, similarly to his younger sister. In contrast to his sister, he wore glasses that his behind his beautiful eyes. His eyes expressed kindness, but also shyness and because Chelsea was so experienced with judging character, she even detected a wild streak in him, even if he didn't know it himself.

"Julia, it's just a girl. I think she's the new farmer that we've all heard so much about. Hi, I-I'm Elliot and this is Julia" Elliot explained and gestured.

"Ohhhh" Julia said with an embarrassed blush.

"So you guys have heard about me already?" Chelsea asked, genuinely surprised.

"Of course, Denny went around announcing that he has dibs on the 'hot new farmer chick'" Elliot explained.

"Aww you think I'm hot" Chelsea asked bashfully.

"U-Umm, w-w-well, I was just repeating what Denny said. N-Not that I don't think you're attractive, because clearly you are. I-I-I mean look at you, you're gorgeous. N-Not that I was staring or anything" Elliot babbled while blushing furiously.

Chelsea giggled at Elliot's nervousness and smiled kindly.

"What I think Elliot means" Julia placed a hand on his arm, "is that he thinks you're okay looking, but Denny already has dibs on you. Plus, Elliot's probably seen ever prettier girls than you, because you're kind of plain" Julia said and batted her eyelashes at Elliot.

"J-J-Julia, I think you should stop being rude to Chelsea" Elliot said.

Julia and Chelsea were visibly shocked by Elliot speaking up. Julia recovered from her shock first.

"What?" Julia said innocently, "I was just stating the facts…"

"The fact is Julia, you are being completely impolite to Chelsea. If you are going to act like this you can just leave!" Elliot growled, his voice gradually growing louder.

By this time, Julia and Chelsea's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, stunned by his sudden outburst.

"Elliot, why are you taking her side!" Julia cried as she ran back towards her home.

There was a long silence, but not completely uncomfortable. Chelsea decided to break it first and express her gratitude.

"Ummm, Elliot?" Chelsea began uncertainly.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Elliot stammered, back to his shy self.

"Thanks for standing up for me. I can tell that you're a shy person, so it really means a lot to me that you did that" Chelsea said, unsuccessfully trying not to blush.

"No problem" Elliot whispered and then cleared his throat. "You probably should head home now…"

"I actually promised your sister that I would stop by your house tonight. Let's walk together!" Chelsea offered.

"So, you met my sister, huh? Did she talk about how much of a loser I was" Elliot asked in a sorrowful tone.

Her face flushed, "Um, she did mention it… but I think you're a good guy Elliot" His face brightened. "But I don't understand why you guys are so distant"

"It's kind of a long story…" Elliot stated.

"I've got all time in the world" Chelsea offered with a sweet smile.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that you and your sister's feud started when you accidentally dropped a crate on her cat's tail!" Chelsea said unbelievingly, "And you didn't even apologize."<p>

"Well, now that you put it like that, it sounds sort of childish…" Elliot replied sheepishly and flushed.

"You think, Elliot" Chelsea said sarcastically.

They both laughed together as they entered his home. They both were greeted with stares; an amused stare from Felicia, an icy cold glare from Natalie, and a hopeful glance from Taro.

"Did you two lovers have fun tonight" Taro inquired. He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way… it kind of reminded Chelsea of Denny…

The two teens blushed furiously.

"Grandpa! They just met for goddess sake! Plus, I don't think Chelsea is _that _desperate. Just look at her, she could have any guy on these islands! Why would she even consider dating Elliot?" Natalie snapped.

"Hey Elliot's a good guy!" Chelsea said with a slight harshness to her usual happy tone.

Natalie was about to reply with a snappy comeback until Elliot spoke up.

"Hey Nat" Elliot began, "I'm sorry."

Natalie's eyes softened for a bit, then returned with their usual hostility, "What for being born" she said snidely.

"N-N-No I-I mean for hurting your cat when we were kids." Elliot said, failing to sound confident.

"Why are you apologizing to me now? It doesn't even matter anymore" Natalie said, trying to keep her cool.

"Because, I don't want us to fight anymore or at least try not to. Chelsea" he motioned to Chelsea who was avidly chatting with Felicia, "helped me realize that it's stupid to fight all the time."

Natalie thought for a moment. "Fine, I'll try not to pick on you as much. But I still want to be able to make fun of you… in a joking way. Deal?"

"Deal" Elliot said then shook her hand.

Natalie started walk upstairs but whispered to no one in particular, "I missed you Big Bro."

* * *

><p><strong>It was brought to my attention that Julia was really OOC in this chapter! I purposely made her act that way to emphasize Elliot's "heroic" action :) But later on she and Chelsea will make up!<strong>

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! They really motivate me to write more because I know that people are actually reading my story!**


	4. Letting Go

**This is sort of an important chapter because you find out a small portion of why she left the city. If you dont' understand something and think I should clarify, let me know okay! Oh and I have a poll open on my profile, so go vote for who you think that Chelsea's soulmate should be. **

**I do not own Harvest Moon sadly DX if I did I'd probably be super rich... darn!**

* * *

><p>"Huuooouuuaaahaa" Chelsea yawned and stretched out her limbs.<p>

She sat on her bed, feet dangling, and observed her new home. _Shack is more of a fitting word. _The outside of the house looked very homey and comfortable, but the inside was a completely different story. From outside, the abode looked quite spacious; in reality, the house could barely hold a bed and a kitchen. The décor looked like it had been sitting there for at least a couple decades! All of the furniture had a thick layer of dust, and the wallpaper was peeling off the walls and revealed old, rotting wood. Chelsea took a deep breath and forced herself to smile. _It can't possibly take that long to get this place into ship-shape! Maybe after I meet more residents, I can ask them to help me! _With new hope, Chelsea headed towards the town.

As she headed toward the General Store, she made a mental note to meet up with Natalie and Elliot later so they can introduce her to the rest of the Islanders. While she was planning out the rest of her day, she ran into something hard.

"Awww fudge nuggets!" Chelsea yelled in pain and caressed her nose.

She looked up to see a cowboy standing in front of her, a real cowboy! _Dang! This is one sexy cowboy! _She took note of his silky white hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and his gothic cowboy clothes. Lastly, she realized why he was so alluring. He had the most beautiful eyes Chelsea had ever seen! They were a deep amethyst color that showed almost no emotion, but Chelsea could see beyond that. Behind those beautiful amethyst eyes, she could detect a deep hurt.

The cowboy must have noticed Chelsea starting because he pulled down his black Stetson to cover his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea, I'm the new farmer! Sorry for staring earlier, but I've never seen a real cowboy before."

"Didn't think the new farmer would be so talkative… or female…" the cowboy said harshly with a southern twang.

"Ha, I get that a lot, I can't help but be childish! For example, I hate vegetables! I know they're supposed to be good for you but ever since I was a kid I detested all of them, especially carrots!" Chelsea ranted.

"You hate carrots too" the cowboy inquired.

"Absolutely! They're so gross and slimy and orange! I wish that rabbits would over populate and eat all of them" Chelsea giggled psychotically, "Great, now you probably think I'm crazy, huh?"

"Just a tad bit" he replied with a smirk.

"I have to go right now Mr. Cowboy, but hopefully I'll see you around!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Maybe…" he replied and turned to walk away.

"Wait" she called to him, "I didn't catch your name!"

"Vaughn, just call me Vaughn."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the seeds Chen!" Chelsea said, "I really appreciate your help. If it wasn't for your seed planting explanation, I would never have planted all of those crops!"<p>

"No problem Chelsea, feel free to stop by and don't be afraid to ask me any questions" Chen replied.

"Don't worry! I'll take you up on that offer. Here Charlie, I brought you come gelatin" she handed him the sweet.

"Thanks lady" he exclaimed, then turned to his father, "can I eat it now Daddy?"

"Sure, but only because it's from Chelsea" he said with a wink.

"See you guys later." She shouted over her shoulder as she strode outside.

_Hmmmm, what to do, what to do? I could go visit Natalie and Elliot! No, they're probably re-bonding right now. I know! I'll go to the beach!_

Chelsea slowly walked to the beach, enjoying the slow pace. In the city, her life had been so rushed that she didn't have time to enjoy it, but these islands were changing her. It stirred up a feeling of belonging; people relied on her and she benefited from that feeling.

She threw off her shoes and savored the feeling of the sand in-between her toes. Out of habit, she drew a giant heart in the sand with cursive writing inside, that read: Chelsea Pettigrove + Tristan Seamen forever. She smiled at her artwork until the memory hit her and brought tears to her eyes like it always did.

_*Flashback*_

_Chelsea had never been so happy in her entire life! Tristan Seamen, her boyfriend of 1 and ½ years proposed to her a few months ago. The wedding was planned to take place sometime in February and everyone she loved would be there, especially her sister, Blair. She was so giddy that she didn't even notice that she had arrived at her and Tristan's home (they stay in different rooms, jeeez). She walked inside and noticed that all of the lights were off. "That's weird, Tristan should be home by now…" Chelsea thought to herself but shrugged. Then she heard shuffling from her room. She grabbed the nearest baseball bad (she had them planted throughout the house) and stealthily sneaked into the room. "1, 2, 3" she counted to herself and turned the lights on, bat in position. To her surprise, it was just Tristan… and her sister? "W-W-What's going on?" Chelsea asked, trying to make sense of the situation. Her sister Blair hurried out of the room. "Look, Chelsea, we need to talk" Tristan said calmly. "Obviously! You were just making out with my sister!" Chelsea shouted, nearly in hysterics, "How long has this been going on." "For about 6 months" he replied plainly. There was a minute of silence. "Chelsea, you need to know the truth" Tristan sad sorrowfully. "Damn right I do Tristan. What the fuck were you thinking! We are going to get married soon. How can I trust you?" Chelsea screamed, tears running down her face. "Chelsea" he said, looking into her eyes, "I'm in love with your sister." "W-W-What?" Chelsea whispered, hoping she hear incorrectly. "I love Blair with all my heart, but I didn't know how to tell you. I'm so sorry" he whispered. Chelsea laughed bitterly, "No you're not, you're just sorry you got caught." "Chelsea, it's not like that I-" he tried to explain. "Just get out Tristan! I don't ever want to see you again you bastard!" _

_*End Flashback* _

"Hey are you okay Chelsea?" a voice asked.

Chelsea looked up to see Denny looking down at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"Oh yah, I'm fine. I was just thinking" she said, somewhat awkwardly as she wiped away her tears.

"You don't look fine, do you want to talk about it?" Denny persisted and sat down next to her, "does it have to do with a certain Tristan Seaman?"

"H-H-How do you know about him" Chelsea whispered.

"Umm, well his name is written in the sand along with yours… so I just kind of assumed…" he continued.

"He's the reason I left the city, but you guys are the reason that I would never go back" Chelsea said with a smile.

"I know what would make you feel better!" Denny exclaimed and shot up.

"What?" Chelsea sighed and remembered why she was sad in the first place.

Denny grabbed her hands and pulled her up. He dragged her to where her name and Tristan's were written in the sand.

"Here's what you're going to do. You are going to stomp on his name, and say one thing that you hate about him or why you need to let go of him" Denny explained.

"That's actually a really good idea Denny!" Chelsea exclaimed, warming up to the idea.

Denny smiled cheekily, "I know, I'm just cool like that."

"I hate how you would ignore me until you got what you wanted." Stomp

"I hate how you would give me puppy eyes until I gave into your commands." Stomp

"I hate how you would always ask if my sister wanted to tag along." Stomp

"I hate how close you got with my sister." Stomp

"I hate how you proposed to me but didn't love me." Stomp

"I hate how you cheated on me with my own sister." Stomp

"I hate how you cheated on me in my own home." Stomp

"I hate how empty I feel now." Stomp

…. (No stomp :)

"But….. I love this new freedom I have and a maybe even a new chance at love…"

"….Denny, I think I'm done." Chelsea finally said.

"Good, because you basically pulverized the whole beach. I was going to stop you but I was afraid that you would take the rest of your anger out on my sexy face!" Denny joked.

Chelsea looked down and saw that there were no remains of Tristan's name but only her own. She also noted that her food prints all around the beach formed a word. She walked further backwards observed it very meticulously and noted that it appeared to say: _**he who has changed**_.

"I'm going to head home and crash." Chelsea said to Denny.

"Cool beans. Let me know if you're going to swing by the beach next time. Maybe I can teach you how to fish." he said eagerly.

"Totally!" she said and headed home.

_I wonder what the message meant. I couldn't have been purely coincidental! Maybe the it's a sign from the goddess… It seemed like Denny couldn't even see it! After work tomorrow, I'll go visit her. Hmmm… who has changed? _


	5. New Friends

**Like I mentioned before, don't forget to check out my profile and vote for who you think Chelsea's soulmate should be! Enjoy and hopefully review!**

**I do not own Harvest Moon :(**

* * *

><p>"Phew!" Chelsea panted and cracked her back, "I think that's enough work for today" She looked at her watch, "I have just enough time to visit Mystic Island and ask the goddess about her message!"<p>

A smile pulled the corners of her lips as she noted all of her hard work. She had watered all of her turnip seeds, pulled all of the weeds, and there wasn't a single stick on the plot of land, well… almost. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that there was a branch cowering in the corner of her land. Sadly, her lack of energy started to mess with her mind.

"Die branch!" Chelsea screamed and swung at it "you thought you could hide from me? Suck on that!", then proceeded to laugh manically, not noticing that a visitor had just approached her farm.

"Chelsea?" Julia asked with a horrified expression on her face.

Chelsea straightened up, cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure, "Yes, Julia? Are you here to insult me some more?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh, Um, about that…" Julia began sheepishly and bowed her head, "I just wanted to stop by and apologize for how rude I was to you before. It's just…I've had a crush on Elliot for the longest time and then you show up and soak up his attention like a sponge. Anyways, I just wanted to know if we could start over."

Chelsea pondered for a moment. _Did Julia really deserve another chance? Hmmm, I guess everyone needs second chances!_

"Sure" Chelsea finally said and smiled, "I would really like that."

Julia's face brightened considerably, "Then how about we have dinner at the Nick's place later tonight!"

"Sure, that sounds great; It'll give me time to freshen up… not that I need it or anything" Chelsea joked.

Julia chuckled, "Super! See ya later Chelsea."

Chelsea smiled to herself and giggled. _Maybe I can get Julia to help clean up my house with me… and decorate it too, she seems to have some style. _Her happiness was short-lived because she glanced at her watched and noticed that she barely had enough time to go search for the harvest goddess! Chelsea bolted to the docks and nearly put a hole in the boat when she hopped in.

"Huzzah! Take me to the Mystic Islands!" Chelsea exclaimed, feeling lightheaded from her sprint, "For Narnia!" she shouted and giggled.

The second the boat reached its destination, Chelsea jumped out and thanked Kirk. Before she looked for the goddesses' hiding spot, she decided to explore. A variety of herbal and floral scents drifted in the afternoon air. Chelsea picked every flower and herb she could get her hands on. She noticed that there was only one red herb that grew near the small pond. As she bent down to pick it up, her stomach growled at her and demanded food. So she picked it and greedily shoved it into her mouth. _EWWWWWW this thing tastes like rotten kimchi and spoiled egg milkshake… okay, maybe not that awful, but it still is pretty repulsive! _She hurriedly spit it out into the pond and proceeded to wipe her tongue on her grungy, orange shirt.

"I think this belongs to you" a melodious voice said with a twinge of annoyance.

Chelsea spun around to find a beautiful sight before her. A woman stood there, with shimmering, sea green hair pulled back into two buns and a long braid that were decorated with various flowers; she had matching sea green eyes, which at this moment reflected aggravation; and elaborate dress that resembled clothes often worn in Ancient Greece culture. Lastly, Chelsea noticed that the woman was holding out a half-chewed, red herb in her hand, dripping with saliva.

Chelsea blushed, "Oh my goddess, I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't even see you standing there," Chelsea looked down and noticed for the first time that the woman was floating.

The woman giggled at Chelsea's perplexed look, "Don't worry about it! You can make it up to me since we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"What do you mean, Miss." Chelsea questioned uncertainly.

"Oh, you don't know who I am? I am the Harvest Goddess; I basically control what happens in your life while you're on my islands, got it? So make a lot of offerings to me okay?" the Goddess said sternly.

"Umm, sure! What gifts do you like the best?" Chelsea asked, while looking in her rucksack for a pen and paper.

"I love strawberries the most, but if you don't happen to have any, I accept all flowers and most of the crops that you grow on your farm. Just remember, I prefer that my offerings aren't covered with saliva."

"Got it" Chelsea giggled, "Can I ask a favor of you?" Chelsea asked in her sweet voice.

"Oh sure, you're the first farmer to actually ask me what I like! Ask away" the goddess replied cheerfully.

Chelsea relayed the incident on the beach, leaving no detail out.

"Sorry Chelsea! You're on your own on this one. All I can tell you right now is that you need to open your heart. Your heartbreak in the city may not be your last one. But I guarantee this," the goddess said and leaned in to whisper, "you will be successful in your journey and you will find eternal happiness" then she vanished.

Chelsea furrowed her brows in confusion but after a moment or two she shrugged it off. _Oh poop! I still have to go get ready for dinner with Julia! _

* * *

><p>"So" Julia began and then let a dramatic silence fill the air, "Do you have your eye on any of the guys here?"<p>

For the last hour Chelsea and Julia chit-chatted and learned a lot about each other, which Chelsea enjoyed. Julia was actually a really nice person when you got to know her better; on the outside she seemed like a complete blonde ditz that dressed like a whore, but in reality Julia was surprisingly conservative and intelligent, however, she did occasionally have her blonde moments.

"Hmmmm, not really. I did just get here about a week ago Jules!" Chelsea exclaimed, trying to refrain from blushing.

"Whatever Chels! I'll get it out of you one way or the other! But I will be victorious!" Julia stood up and said passionately, fist waving in the air.

"Julia, sit down!" Chelsea whispered franiticly.

"Not until you give me a structured analysis of why you could be attracted to each guy" Julia replied haughtily and smirked.

"Fine" Chelsea said while pulling Julia down and sighed, "I think that Will is really kind but is hiding something, Denny is cute and is really sweet, Elliot is…" Julia glared at her, "… taken, and Vaughn is super smexy, but I sense that he's hurting deep down"

"Hmm" Julia pondered, "Fair enough. I have to go Chelsea, I have to go help my mom with the new shipments! Oh by the way, my mom said you should stop by the shop tomorrow because we have something to give you… or rather two somethings, that is" Julia grinned like a madwoman.

"Okay, I'm going to go head to the forest and check it out" Chelsea said warily, still suspicious of Julia's strange behavior.

* * *

><p>The darkness enveloped Chelsea as she arrived at the forest. She stealthily snuck through the woods and scavenged for any growing mushrooms. She thought heard twigs crack behind her and she spun around, just to be greeted by more silence and darkness. <em>Phew, I thought I was in trouble for a minute there. <em>Chelsea turned back around but this time she was tackled and she fell to the ground with a sickening thud. She looked up at her attacker; he wore a tiger printed cloth around his waist and a small sack that concealed another dagger. Although Chelsea was fearful of her life, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked. His brown hair defied gravity and stood straight up and his brown eyes were contradicting in that they were fierce but also child like.

The man spoke first, "Me, be Shea. Who you?" he said in broken English, pointing his dagger at her.

"I-I-I'm C-C-Chelsea, I'm the new farmer" she stuttered.

"Why you look different than me" he asked, visibly confused.

Chelsea blushed, shocked by his lack of knowledge, "That's because I am a girl! Now get off of me, you're heavy" she explained in a condescending voice.

"So you no hurt me and Wada?" he asked.

"Ummm, no?" Chelsea said obviously not understanding.

"Chelsea and Shea can be friends then! You meet Wada" Shea said happily.

Shea dragged Chelsea through the dense, shadowy forest until they arrived at a small then, no bigger than her own chicken coop. Shea led the way inside.

"Wada" Shea directed to the old man, "Why Chelsea different than me."

"Chelsea… is… woman." Wada said slowly. Then he leaned into Shea and whispered for a couple minutes.

"What… oh… really… ohhh" Shea said as Wada whispered.

When Wada was done whispering Shea blushed.

"I sorry Chelsea. I did not know you different than me! When you have baby I want to see it." Shea said excitedly.

Chelsea flushed, "I have to go home now Shea, but I'll visit you later okay."

Shea's face fell but then brightened when she promised to visit him soon.

By the time that Chelsea had arrived at her home, she was exhausted and collapsed onto her old, dusty bed and waited patiently for sleep to consume her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>If Chelsea seem a little... off, it's because she was extremely tired from working so hard. You know when you get so tired that you act delusional? Well that's kind of what Chelsea is experiencing because she's obviously not used to working so hard because she's from the city!<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. A Smile

**Thank you all for your reviews! Okay, so far I can't decide wheter I want Vaughn or Will be closest to Chelsea... so go vote!**

**I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

><p>Chelsea walked swiftly to the animal shop to see what Mirabelle and Julia had in store for her. The store bell chimed as she opened the door and walked into the faded building. She was greeted by two pairs of eyes and mischievous smiles.<p>

"Oh Chelsea, I'm so glad you're here" Mirabelle exclaimed, "We are in quite the predicament."

"Oh, is there anything I can I can do to help you?" Chelsea inquired.

"Well you see Chelsea," Julia butted in, "The guy that wanted to buy this fuzzy, little chick here," she gestured to a chick that was in a small shoe box, "canceled his order and we don't know anyone that would be able to take care of him!"

"Oh my gosh! Is there anything I can do to help" Chelsea said, playing along with their obvious scheme.

"Well, do you know of anyone who might have a large plot of land and a passion for taking care of animals?" Julia asked in an overly inquisitive voice.

"Hmmm, I do know this one farmer girl that might have _just _enough room to take care of that chick. But she would have to pay full price…" Chelsea said and picked up the chick.

"CHELSEA!" Julia screamed, "You will take this chick for free and you will shower it with adoration. GOT IT!" Julia shook Chelsea by her shoulders.

At this moment in time Vaughn walked into the shop and had a bemused expression on his face. Julia looked up at Vaughn and then back to Chelsea and a wide grin spread across her face, similar to the Cheshire cat's from Alice and Wonderland.

"Vaughn, why don't you teach Chelsea how to take care of her new chick!" Julia exclaimed.

Vaughn grunted and grabbed some chicken feed. He gestured to the door and held it open like a gentleman for Chelsea. The walk to Chelsea's farm was silent, but a comfortable one.

"Do you know how to properly pick up a chicken" Vaughn asked in a degrading tone, once they reached her chicken coop.

"Hmmmm, well I know you don't pick it up by its beak" Chelsea said sarcastically, "but I'm pretty sure that you pick it up like this." She set the chicken down in the coop and then proceeded to pick it right back up.

Vaughn grunted, "That'll do."

"Thanks for that heartwarming compliment, cowboy!" Chelsea said and rolled her sassy blue eyes.

For the next hour, Vaughn taught Chelsea everything that he knew about raising chicks and how to care for them as they grew older.

"I think I got it now Vaughn! Thanks for teaching me, I really means a lot to me, considering how much you dislike people.." Chelsea said gratefully.

"Just don't kill it" he said and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Chelsea shouted and Vaughn turned around, "Why are you so quiet? Who hurt you?" she said softly.

Vaughn was shocked. Normally people were dismissive about how he conducted himself in such a hostile manner, but this girl is different. _Why would she want to know about me and my problems?_ he thought to himself. _And how does she know that I've been hurt by someone, why didn't she just assume that I was unfriendly?_

"Why?" Vaughn asked bluntly, but then noticed her puzzled look, "Why do you want to know"

Chelsea smiled sadly, "Because I've been hurt too Vaughn. But I realized that sometimes you need to let go of what happened in the past. It takes a while but it's possible. I used to be like you Vaughn, for a while. When I came to these islands, something changed and I was able to let go…"

Vaughn was doubtful that Chelsea could have ever been anything like him. She was way too happy to have ever been hurt. Chelsea noticed his disbelief.

"Trust me Vaughn; it's possible to be happy again. Just try to smile!" Chelsea said, grinning herself.

"I don't smile, Chelsea" he stated bluntly.

"Awww come on Vaughn, lighten up! You have to smile sometimes" Chelsea explained, an idea forming in her head.

"Nope, never had a reason too" Vaughn said.

Before he even finished his sentence, Chelsea had taken a running start towards Vaughn. She jump up and grabbed his cowboy hat and spirited off into town and headed towards the beach.

"Chelsea, give me my hat back right now!" Vaughn yelled, unaware of the attention he was attracting.

"Not… until… you…smile" Chelsea huffed and noticed how much he had gained on her.

Finally, when Chelsea reached the beach, she had no choice but to stop. This, however, caused a very tired Vaughn, to crash into her back and launch them both into the ocean. Chelsea stood up, drenched, and was about to yell at Vaughn for getting her wet, when she realized that Vaughn was shaking. Not a shiver, I'm cold, kind of shaking, but one of fury… or so she thought. Vaughn started to laugh uncontrollably, which Chelsea started apologizing franticly for.

"You… should… have seen… your face!" Vaughn said in between fits of laughter.

Chelsea was upset that he tricked her into thinking he was upset that she tackled him, which caused them both to become drenched again.

"You did not just do that Chelsea" Vaughn said, but had barely visible smile on his face.

"…" Chelsea gaped at Vaughn.

"What?" Vaughn asked, confused.

"You smiled for me," Chelsea giggled wildly, "Do it again!"

"I don't think so Chelsea" he patted her head gently, "if I smile again, my face might freeze like that" Vaughn chuckled.

"Fine… for now. But you will smile for me again Vaughn! I swear it!" Chelsea said, walking back to shore and looked back at Vaughn, "Oh and by the way, you owe me for getting me wet."

Even after Chelsea had left, Vaughn still hadn't moved an inch. Chelsea had gotten him to smile. No one had ever gotten him to smile before, not even Julia, his own cousin! What made Chelsea so different than other people? _I guess Chelsea is just… Chelsea, that's the only way to describe her. _Chelsea was so vivacious and her cheerfulness was contagious. _Strange, I feel kind of empty now that I'm alone… __Get a hold of yourself Vaughn, you're no sap. Snap out of it! This girl is doing things to your mind…. Why am I talking to myself? _Vaughn shook his head and walked the his aunt Mirabelle's store, completely unaware he was being watched.

* * *

><p>The raven haired stood there fuming. <em>What's so great about gruby Chelsea? I've lived here on these islands for years and she already has more friends that I do. And to make things worse, Will and Denny are falling for her! Lily and Lanna will be crushed! I have to do something! <em>


	7. What is Love?

Sabrina entered the dinner and spotted her two best friends already seated at a table. She walked with hurried steps toward them to share her news.

Lily spoke up first, "So, Sabrina, why did you invite us to discuss with you today?"

"I-I don't know if you've noticed, but the new farmer" Sabrina gestured to Chelsea who sat with Will, Denny, and Vaughn at the corner table, "has been getting very… cozy with your crushes."

"Hmmm" Lanna mused, "Denny has been hanging out with Chelsea a lot lately… what can we do to stop her?"

"I have a plan to help you guys. What we need to do is push her onto a guy that no one has already claimed" Sabrina explained, "But every guy on the island has already been chosen by a girl, so…"

Lanna smiled mischievously, "I think I can help with this one… Just give me a second to make a quick phone call…"

* * *

><p>Chelsea headed toward the Diner to get something to eat, she was famished! That morning she had watered all of her crops… with some help of the harvest sprites, but hey, it was still a lot of work and taken care of her chick. <em>My turnips are almost full grown! I wonder what I should name my chick? <em>

When Chelsea entered the Dinner, there was such a heavy awkward silence that you could literally cut it with a knife. She held her head high and walked to an empty table in the far corner. When she was done ordering her food up at the counter, she noticed that three boys sat at her previously empty table.

"Howdy Denny, Will, and Vaughn!" Chelsea enthusiastically said and sat down.

"Hey Chels! How's the farm?" Denny asked.

"It's going pretty well, but I have no idea what I should name my new chick… What do you think Denny, what should I name her." Chelsea asked.

"Hmmm, I think you should name her poached" Denny said and he cracked up.

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Vaughn, what do you think that I should name my chick?" she questioned.

"Ummmm…. Feathers?" Vaughn said uncertainly.

His reply was so predictable that everyone burst into fits of laughter giving a new definition to "rolls on floor laughing my ass off." Even Vaughn chuckled himself.

"Ahhh" Chelsea giggled as she wiped away her tears of laughter, "What about you Will, do you have any suggestions?" she asked, half excepting an extremely long name like his own.

"Kaiya… it means forgiveness in Japanese" Will said looking Chelsea straight into her eyes as if he could see the hurt etched into her heart.

Chelsea gulped and put on a big smile, "Thanks Will, I really like the name! Kaiya" Chelsea tested the sound of the name, "Hmmm, sounds perfect."

Will smiled, but his shining eyes dimmed. His eyes hinted that Chelsea should turn around to take a look. She turned to find three beautiful girls walking towards a table that sat in the middle of the room. She recognized Lanna but the other two girl's identities were a mystery. The first was a petite girl with sleek black hair and a purple bow. She wore a conservative dress and thick frames sat upon her elfin nose. The other girl was the complete opposite of Miss Conservative. She too had jet black hair, but was in a high pony tail and decorated with intricate oriental jewelry. She wore a blood red dress that had a slit running up the side that exposed up to her upper-thigh. She was without a doubt, the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen in her life, and the way she was looking Will, made Chelsea want to punch her pretty little face. The Asian girl looked Chelsea up and down and smirked. Chelsea flushed and turned back to face the guys.

"Who are they?" Chelsea asked trying to leave the jealousy out of her tone. _Get a grip Chelsea, you don't even know them!_

"You already know Lanna, you met her on the beach, remember?" Denny said.

"The girl dressed in purple is Sabrina. Sabrina is extremely introverted and I speculate that Vaughn has some... hidden feelings for her" Will said with a smug smile.

Vaughn flushed but rolled his eyes. Chelsea frowned slightly when she saw Vaughn's reaction. She was hoping for a "no way dude" kind of reaction.

"The Asian girl is Lily. Lily came to these islands to find treasure but found Will instead" Denny said in a faux dreamy tone.

"While it is true that I might Lily, I have recently noticed that she is quite… forward with her… romantic actions" Will confessed and blushed.

Chelsea exhaled, not even realizing that she had been holding her breath.

"So basically, Lily is throwing herself at you Will?" Vaughn spoke up and Will nodded.

"At least you get some action…" Denny pouted.

"Ewwwwwwwww" Chelsea shouted and covered her ears like a little kid.

"I meant, at least she acts romantically to you. Lanna treats me like I'm her freaking girlfriend or something!" Denny explained.

"Lucky you Denny. At least she talks to you. Sabrina just sits there and stares at me, it's creepy" Vaughn grumbled.

Chelsea giggled. They looked like girls, talking about their love life issues. The guys seemed to have understood, so they sat up straighter and puffed up their chests a bit.

"Hey guys, I have to go now" Chelsea said, with a melancholy tone.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to my house" Denny said with a flirtatious wink.

"Hmmm…" Chelsea pretended to think about it, "Sorry, I really have to get home!" she walked out the door.

"Wait Chelsea!" Will shouted running after her, "It's gotten pretty late and I can't allow a fair maiden to walk home in the dark."

"Thanks for the offer Will, but I am perfectly capable of walking home on my own" Chelsea replied.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure you were safe" Will said blushing.

Chelsea's own face heated up but she shook her head as if it would get rid of her blush.

"Hey Will?" Chelsea asked as they walked to her farm.

"Yes, Chelsea"

"When we first met what exactly did you mean by 'Success means nothing without someone to share it with'"

"Hmmmm…" Will pondered on how to explain, "I guess I meant that, let's say for example, that you win the lottery. When you win, you feel so joyful that you think that you'll explode. What's the first thing that you would do?"

"I would call Trist—I mean I would call someone who I loved… I get what you're saying Will" Chelsea said.

"Have you ever been in love Chelsea?" Will asked randomly.

"Why do you ask that?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it… but I sense that behind your cheerfulness, you have a slowly healing heart. Am I correct?" Will asked.

"You are quite perceptive Will," Chelsea said mimicking his answer when they first met.

Her joking façade disappeared, "Yes, Will. I have been in love before and I recovering, it's a slow process."

"Can you tell me about love, Chelsea?" Will asked shyly.

"Sure" Chelsea said with a smile, "Love is when you care so deeply about someone, that you would do anything to protect them. When you see the one that you love, you want to run into their arms and never let them go. Love is patient, love is kind, love does not envy, and it never boasts and is never proud. Love can't be measured because it is constantly growing."

"Do you believe in true love Chelsea? Do you believe that there is that one certain person that could make you eternally happy?" he asked gazing into her eyes.

"Yes I do, Will. I really do. I think that everyone has a chance to meet the person that they are destined to be with; it's just up them to find him or her. I'm still searching for true love, but when I find it I promise not to let it go" Chelsea said.

"But I might need a sign from the harvest goddess to make me believe it was real" Chelsea giggled, "I hope that you find someone to share your success with, Will" Chelsea said as she entered her home and shut the door.

Will smiled to himself as he walked to his yacht. _Lily can't even compare to Chelsea. Chelsea can be so childish at times, but deep down she is quite wise. Maybe Chelsea will be the girl that I can share my success with..._


	8. Lanna's Plan

**Sorry if this chapter isn't great... I've been super busy with tons of homework! Plus, I have to find a date for Sadies :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

><p>"I'm tired!" Natalie complained as she fell onto Chelsea's bed, "Owwww! What the heck is this thing made out of, brick?"<p>

"Get back to work Nat! Don't make me come over there and kick your butt" Julia threatened, waving her feather duster.

That afternoon, Chelsea had rounded up her two closest friends to clean and tidy her house. Together, they had succeeded in dusting all the furniture, applying new wallpaper, vacuuming the grimy carpets, and helped Gannon install an updated kitchen because she recently expanded her home.

Chelsea was about to criticize Natalie about the importance of hard work but was interrupted by a knock at her door. Chelsea put down her cleaning utensil and opened the door to see a very excited Lanna.

"Hey Chelsea" Lanna said and grabbed her arm, "You've got to see the new islander right now, he's gorgeous! Julia and Natalie can come too."

Lanna dragged a very disgruntled Chelsea, who dragged a giddy Julia, who dragged an indifferent Natalie. All the way to the dock, Chelsea grumbled about how this was 'a waste of time' and how 'I could be cleaning my house right now' and Julia was reapplying her makeup.

"There he is" Lanna shouted as they approached the docks, "Hey Mark, meet the islander's farmer."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mark" the stranger said and extended his hand.

"Ditto! I'm Chelsea" she said with a genuine smile, despite her lack of interest at first.

"Didn't I tell you he was gorgeous?" Lanna whispered into Chelsea's ear.

Indeed, Mark was gorgeous. His emerald green eyes glistened with excitement and reflected his craving for adventure. Thick blonde hair poked out from underneath his faded, blue baseball cap. Honestly, Chelsea had no idea why he was on these islands. In the city, he could have made a fortune by working as an Abercrombie and Fitch model!

"These are my friends Julia and Natalie" she gestured to them, but they were nowhere to be found, "umm, well they were he a minute ago…" Chelsea said sheepishly.

"They took off with Lanna as soon as you introduced yourself" he said with a chuckle.

"Why don't I show you around the islands Mark?" Chelsea suggested.

"That sounds great, can we head to the inn first. I should probably check in right now" he added.

"Sure" Chelsea said and led the way.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they arrived at the inn. Mark checked in and made polite conversation with the clerk while Chelsea zoned out. _I wonder why he's on these islands. Ha, I bet people asked themselves the same question when I arrived here! How ironic! _

"Chelsea" a voice shouted in her ear, bringing her back to reality with a jolt.

Chelsea glared at Mark, who was doubled-over laughing hysterically.

"Ha Ha, very funny Mark" Chelsea said and stormed out of the inn.

"Lighten up Chelsea! It was just a joke!" Mark panted as he chased after her.

"I can't believe that I ever thought you were good looking!" Chelsea shouted behind her.

Once she realized what she said she turned a dark scarlet.

"Well, how about I make it up to you? I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow!" Mark asked.

"Hmmmm" Chelsea pondered, _a free meal couldn't hurt right? "_Sure, that sounds great."  
>"Perfect, I'll see you tomorrow Chelsea" he said and smiled, "Oh, and by the way, I think you're pretty good looking yourself" he smiled cheekily.<p>

Chelsea was about to come up with a snappy comeback, but couldn't think of one, so she turned around and walked back to her farm.

* * *

><p>Vaughn rested his back against the giant seaweed covered bolder, enjoying the shade it provided him. Whenever he had free time, he liked to come here and just think. Lately, he had been thinking about the new farmer and how she had gotten him to smile. <em>That girl is something different.<em> The memory of them at the beach made the corners of his mouth twitch. _There's just something about her that I feel drawn to. _While Vaughn pondered about what he drew him to Chelsea, two teens made their way to the beach. Vaughn didn't notice their arrival until they were a few feet away from his rock.

"Lanna, can you tell me why you asked me to come here?" a male voice whined.

"Mark, before I tell you, did you ask Chelsea out like I asked you to?" Lanna demanded.

"Yes! By the way, why _**did**_ you ask me to do that? Not that I mind, she's a total babe. I could totally tap that" Mark said boyishly.

The way that Mark talked about Chelsea made Vaughn's blood boil. Suddenly, Vaughn felt very protective of Chelsea and that really bothered him.

"Well, Mark, my dear cousin. Chelsea has been stirring up a lot of trouble lately. She's been trying to steal my Denny from me! As if that weren't enough, she's trying to steal Will and Vaughn from Lily and Sabrina too!" Lanna exclaimed.

"That's great and all, but why do you need me here?" Mark requested.

"You need to pretend that you're in love with Chelsea and get her to love you in return; that way, she will leave all the rest of the guys on the island alone" Lanna explained.

"Sounds easy enough" Mark said, "But I don't have to marry her do I?"

"No. When all the girls have an iron grip on their men, you can just leave. She'll never have to know where you went or why you were actually here. She might receive a broken heart, but she'll get over it" Lanna said simply.

Vaughn held his breath until he heard their footsteps fade away. _I can't let Mark hurt Chelsea; she's so vulnerable right now! I have to do something, but what? Hmmm, maybe Will can help me…_


	9. Who DOES Chelsea like?  idk myself

**I seriously have not had a lot of time to write, I am so sorry! I had to write a short snipit of a story for my Enlish class and that took up most of my time. **

**I am kind of stumped on what should happen next, so if you have **_ANY_** ideas, let me know in a review or you can Private Message me, okay? **

**I don't own Harvest Moon O.O**

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do?" Vaughn asked.<p>

"_**We**_ are going to make sure that Chelsea doesn't fall in love with Mark, that's what!" Will exclaimed with passion.

"Whoa, hold it Will! You can't expect me to help you with your little plan. Why would I want to anyway?" Vaughn replied.

"Because, you care about Chelsea or else you wouldn't have even bothered to let me know" Will said smugly, "Vaughn, in all seriousness, you really care about her. Do you want Mark to take advantage of her innocent nature?"

Vaughn sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes, "Fine. What's the plan?"

Will stood up in a valiant manner, finger pointed in the air, and took in a deep breath, "… I have no idea."

* * *

><p>"Wow, Mark," Chelsea said with a dumbfounded expression, "I certainly did not pin you as the farming type…"<p>

Mark leaned back in his chair and smiled at Chelsea, "Doubt me all you want, but I aspire to be a great rancher like you one day Chels!"

Chelsea blushed and giggled bashfully, "Aww stop it Mark! I'm not really all that great; I get a lot of help from the islanders."

Their playful banter was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. Chelsea glanced to the door and saw a flash of familiar pink hair.

"Hey Elliot! Care to join us?" Chelsea shouted from the table, "You don't mind, do you Mark?"

Mark's smile faltered a bit but said, "Nope. Not at all."

Elliot pulled up a chair and joined the couple. He raised his eyebrow slightly, questioning Chelsea's intentions with Mark. Chelsea giggle and shook her head _no _vigorously. Elliot let out a overly-dramatic sigh of relief.

"Elliot, this is Mark. Mark, this is my friend Elliot" Chelsea politely introduced them.

Mark shook Elliot's hand vigorously and Chelsea could have sworn she saw Elliot wince slightly.

"So what's up Elliot?" Chelsea questioned.

"Natalie wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today, but I see that you're busy right now…" Elliot explained, casting nervous glances at Mark.

"Hey, no problem. I have to get going now anyway. I'll catch you later Chelsea!" Mark said and left in a hurry.

"That was odd" Elliot mentioned with an odd smirk, "I bet my manliness was too much for him."

Chelsea giggled and rolled her eyes; together they strode out of the Dinner. _Jeez, Elliot sure has changed a lot. When we first met, he was so introverted and shy! I guess when he made up with Natalie, he felt like he could be himself. Too bad he still acted so damn mature for his age. Hmmmm, what else did I find out about Elliot? Oh my goddess, I just remembered, Elliot has the weirdest laugh. It sounds like a low pitched cackle, when you get used to it, it sounds kind of cute... _And with that thought, Chelsea busted out laughing, to the point that tears, streamed down her face.

Elliot threw her the "are you mental" look but shrugged. He held the door open for Chelsea as they entered his family's house.

"Hello Chelsea," Felicia said sweetly.

"Chelsea!" Natalie waved from the kitchen table.

"Hey Nat" Chelsea replied, pulling up a chair, Elliot in tow.

"So… how was meeting Mark?" Natalie said casually with a mischievous grin.

"He was nice, I guess…" Chelsea said uncertainly.

"DAMN IT CHELSEA! I don't care if he's nice! I think you know what I'm trying to ask" Natalie shouted.

Chelsea stifled a laugh, "He's extremely handsome and affable, but he's not really my type."

Natalie looked stunned, "How could be not be your type? He's exactly like you for goddess sake!"

"Exactly! How boring would it be to talk about farming all the time" Chelsea scrunched up her nose in disgust, "That's why I like guys who are unique!"

Natalie's eyebrows hitched, "Like maybe a certain smooth talking prince? Or maybe a stoic cowboy? Or possibly the stereotypical shy boy? Or perhaps a flirtatious fisher?"

Chelsea flushed at the familiar names and was about to reply until Elliot spoke up for the first time.

"Why didn't you mention Pierre, the chef, Natalie?" Elliot asked with a smug look.

"Yah Natalie, why not?" Chelsea echoed.

Natalie turned tomato red, "B-B-Because he didn't seem your type."

"Yah, because I'm not a pedophile! He looks like a kid!" Chelsea exclaimed, slapping Elliot a high-five.

"Whatever" Natalie rolled her eyes, "But seriously Chelsea, who do you like?"

Chelsea shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it much. I doubt that any guy would like me anyway."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Chelsea, OPEN YOUR EYES! You could have any guy on this island; they're all falling for you. Even my own brother, is falling for you!"

Chelsea looked to where Elliot sat only to find that he was no longer there.

"He took off as soon as I mentioned him" Natalie chuckled.

"Why would anyone like me, I'm nothing special" Chelsea started but was cut off by a very ticked of Natalie.

Natalie drew a calming breath, "Of course guys love you Chels! You are such a sweet person that you give me a toothache. You are beautiful on the inside and out, and don't forget that."

"Thanks Nat" she said, tearing up, "that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Well, don't get used to it and don't go around letting everyone know that I've become a softie" Natalie joked.

"I've got to get going Natalie! I promised Shea that I'd visit him tonight. I'll see you later!" She shouted

* * *

><p>Chelsea absorbed the scene before her; vast and desolate night surrounded her. Silhouettes of the twisted, gnarled trees loomed forebodingly over her petite frame. Her heartbeat quickened as she strode deeper and deeper into the ominous forest. Short breaths and a pounding heart mixed with swaying branches were the only sounds to be heard. Patches of mushrooms were speckled throughout Mushroom Island. Before visiting, Chelsea had emptied out her rucksack just to make room for her findings. Chelsea dashed along, plucking anything that looked edible. She came to an abrupt stop when she came upon a white-ish looking mushroom that she hadn't seen before. Upon further inspection, it had a rough texture; when she held it up to the light, it glimmered slightly, as if to say "try me, I dare you." <em>I wonder what this tastes like? <em>In a swift scoop, she had brought the food to her mouth. _Repulsive _was the last thing that Chelsea had time to process until she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>If you find any cool, artisitc photography or art or whatever, let me know! I love to change up my profile picture! <strong>


	10. What's the Plan?

**Sorry for the suck-ish chapter! I really wanted to post something. I might change somethings later on, but I've been super busy with homework, so I'm really sorry! **

**I want to thank:**

**Dreamless-Sleep777 (for the amazing ideas)**

**Hmszelda (for reviewing)**

**Coli66 (for idea that I will use later :)**

**HarvestQueen15 (for the review that made so so happy because I really wanted to create an antagonist that you wanted to beat up)**

**Caramel Custard (because I'm glad I made you laugh :)**

**Pwnapple (for being my first reviewer and the awesome idea that I am totally going to use at the end:)**

**Penny ToughGirl (for sweet reviews)**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl (for reviewing my eariler, sucky chapters ;)**

**Peach the Hedgehog (for the constructive criticism that helped me a lot) **

**Again, this chapter isn't all that stunning, so please don't be too dissapointed!**

**I dont' own Harvest Moon **

* * *

><p>Elliot walked aimlessly around the islands thinking to himself. <em>Do I really like Chelsea, like Natalie said? She is extremely beautiful and kind hearted… but is what I'm feeling truly love? <em>Elliot sighed to himself. _Since when has my life been so confusing! … Oh yah, when Chelsea showed up, _Elliot chuckled to himself. His train of thought was interrupted when he collided with a small child.

"Hey, watch it!" a manly voice piped up.

Elliot, shocked stuttered, "M-m-my a-apologies sir."

"No problem man. I am Pierre, I am from the famous gourmet family and I have come top these islands in search of new and unique ingredients," Pierre explained.

"I'm Elliot," he said politely, still observing the strange, small fellow.

The man was so short that Elliot's neck ached just speaking down to him. He had bright blonde hair that reminded him of sweet, yellow cake. His magenta eyes reflected curiosity and excitement. Elliot assumed that purple was his favored color due to his long, amethyst coat and matching top hat.

"Do you cook at all?" Pierre asked, trying to make conversation.

"Not really. The last time I made an attempt at cooking, I burned the salad." Elliot said jokingly.

Pierre's face morphed into an expression of pure horror, "Stay back, I'm clean!" Pierre exclaimed, worried that Elliot's lack of skill would rub off on him.

"Hey, chill out! I was just joking!" Elliot said waving his arms franticly.

"Oh, my mistake." Pierre replied as he composed himself.

The two just stood there for a few moments, Pierre rocking back and forth on his heels and Elliot fiddling with his fingers and occasionally cleaning his glasses, both not knowing what to say. Islander walked around them, not bothering to greet them because they could sense the awkward situation.

"Do you think that you could assist me in finding some ingredients Elliot?" Pierre inquired, mentally patting himself on the back for his brilliant idea. Hit two birds with one stone, break the uncomfortable silence and free help!

"Sure, let's visit the beach first" Elliot replied, grateful for the suggestion.

When the two teens headed toward the beach and saw two figures in the distance, sitting close to the sea. They paid no mind to them until they heard them talking about Chelsea. Elliot motioned for Pierre to hide behind the boulder and listened intently.

"What are you going to do?" Vaughn asked.

"_**We**_ are going to make sure that Chelsea doesn't fall in love with Mark, that's what!" Will exclaimed with passion.

"Whoa, hold it Will! You can't expect me to help you with your little plan. Why would I want to anyway?" Vaughn replied.

"Because, you care about Chelsea or else you wouldn't have even bothered to let me know" Will said smugly, "Vaughn, in all seriousness, you really care about her. Do you want Mark to take advantage of her innocent nature?"

Vaughn sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes, "Fine. What's the plan?"

Will stood up in a valiant manner, finger pointed in the air, and took in a deep breath, "… I have no idea."

Elliot and Pierre came out from their hiding spot.

"Chelsea is the new farmer correct? We have to do something!" Pierre exclaimed.

"How long were you two sitting there," Will inquired.

"Long enough," Elliot replied nonchalantly, "But we want in."

"Why," Vaughn mumbled.

"Because, if Chelsea is heartbroken, then Natalie will spend time Chelsea. If Natalie spends time with Chelsea that means less of her time is spent with me. If she doesn't spend time with me, she will never fall in love with me!" Pierre explained panting from lack of oxygen.

"What about you Strawberry?" Vaughn asked smirking.

"Chelsea is my close friend and she repaired my relationship with my sister, so I owe her one" Elliot responded.

"Fair enough" Will said.

"Okay… how are we going to stop Mark?" Elliot asked.

Pierre pondered for a moment, "I think our best bet in getting Mark away from Chelsea is to lure him away from her with Julia, unless you have an issue with that."

"D-D-Do you think that we could use another girl?" Elliot sputtered, realizing how the thought of Mark chasing after Julia upset him; Julia was like a sister to him for goddess sake!

"Let's attempt something less drastic," Will said, "How about some practical jokes. Once he figures out it was us, we'll just say that it was an… initiation to our group. After we gain his trust, he'll admit his plan and we'll have proof to show Chelsea."

The guys stood there, stunned by Will's mischievous, devious and ingenious idea.

"I'm curious to know why you guys all love Chelsea so much!" Pierre asked.

The trio blushed furiously.

"Don't know what you're talkin' 'bout," Vaughn said, lowering his hat to shade his tomato face.

"Y-Yah, Chelsea's just a friend," Elliot stuttered.

Will was paralyzed with embarrassment and couldn't answer.

Pierre chuckled, "Yes you do! Why else would you want to help her so desperately? Sure she might get her heart broken, but it happens! You guys just want to win her heart for yourselves," Pierre finished smugly.

"It's true, we all have developed romantic feelings for Chelsea," Will spoke up, "But that isn't our concern right now."

"I'm not confessing to anything," Vaughn grunted.

Everyone rolled their eyes in unison.

* * *

><p>Chelsea started to stir and felt a sharp pain in her head; she instinctively reached to caress her wound but found it was already wrapped. Her eyelids fluttered open to an unfamiliar sight. <em>Where am I? <em>She stood up from her reclined position and stumbled for a moment, she hit the floor with an audible thud.

"Chelsea no move" Shea shouted as he ran inside and placed her on his bed, "Stay here."

"Shea, what happened and where am I?" Chelsea asked in a shaking voice.

"You ate bad plant and fall and hit head" Shea explained.

"Shea I need to go home and take care of my farm!" Chelsea tried to shout but the pounding in her head prevented her from doing so.

"No" Shea said firmly, "You stay here, I go find help."

And with that said, Shea fled into town, screaming like a maniac.


	11. Feel Better Chelsea!

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if you don't like Vaughn, but he is winning on my poll... so I'm kind of obligated to write this to appease the Vaughn-lovers XD ... But it doesn't mean that Vaughn is going to win quite yet.**

**I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

><p>Chelsea sat on her king sized bed, completely bored out of her mind as Trent examined her.<p>

"You'll be fine in a couple of weeks, Chelsea. You have a semi-serious concussion because you hit your head on a rock when you fell, and you will have to refrain from moving too much" Trent diagnosed.

"Can I do my farm work?" Chelsea asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, you can't over exhort yourself. You must stay in your bed for about two weeks. If you feel better any sooner, give me a call and I'll check up on you, okay? I left you some medication on your counter," Trent said, "I must leave now, but you have some visitors."

Trent barely made it out of the doorway and Natalie had bolted inside, with Elliot in tow.

"Oh my goddess, Chelsea are you okay! I was so worried," Natalie said, almost breaking down into tears.

"Don't worry Natalie, I'll be fine!" Chelsea said, wincing as she tried to shrug her shoulders.

"Chelsea, you are far from fine. Let us know if you need anything," Elliot said earnestly and Natalie shook her head. As Natalie and Elliot hugged Chelsea and left, Julia and Vaughn entered the hut.

"Chelsea, you look terrible!" Julia wailed.

"Thanks, Julia," she said sarcastically, "That's what every person with a concussion wants to hear!"

"You know what I mean Chels!" Julia said exasperated.

"I know I'm just messing with you Jules!" Chelsea giggled.

"How are you feeling?" Vaughn mumbled.

"Wow, the cowboy speaks" Chelsea rolled her eyes, "I'm fine!"

"Someone took their sassy pills today," Vaughn smirked

"I have an excuse! I'm really worried about my farm; I'm not allowed to take care of it! I won't even get to see Kaiya, my chick!" Chelsea pouted.

"I bet Vaughn would be more than willing to help," Julia volunteered, nudging her cousin.

"Huh? Yah, sure…" Vaughn said.

"Thank you Vaughn, you're such a good friend!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"I've got to go Cheli, mom needs my help at the shop," Julia explained.

Julia dashed out the door, but stopped to wink at Vaughn.

When Julia left, Chelsea motioned for Vaughn to take a seat.

"Do you want something to drink? I'd love to get if for you, but I'm bedridden," she said sulking.

"I'm fine, thanks," Vaughn said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Chelsea asked warily.

"Is it a stupid one?" Vaughn smirked.

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "I see how you act towards other people, Vaughn. I know that it's just a façade and that you truly aren't a cold person, so why do you act like it?"

Vaughn gazed into Chelsea's earnest blue orbs and saw that they reflected his own… hurt.

Vaughn sighed, wondering why he was giving in so quickly, "My father had died when I was young and I only had my mother left. One day, her psycho ex-boyfriend came home and roughed her up a bit. She wound up hitting her head on the tiled floor and received brain trauma. The man called an ambulance but blamed me for her injury. I wound up going to a juvenile delinquent center; my mother could never explain what happened because she lost her ability to speak. Eventually I got out of that hell hole, only to find that my mother had died. I had loved her so much that it felt like a part of me had died with her" Vaughn finished, his eyes soft and vulnerable.

"She must have been a great woman, Vaughn" Chelsea said sorrowfully.

Vaughn looked at her mournful eyes, "She was Chelsea. She was always so happy and was a kind hearted woman, kind of like you."

Chelsea beamed, "Thanks! It means a lot to me that you shared your story."

"... What's your story?" Vaughn inquired.

Chelsea's smile faded and she sighed, "My fiancé fell in love with my sister and dumped me" she said bluntly.

Vaughn sat there stunned. He had no idea how to reply; now he knew what caused the hurt behind her glimmering sapphire eyes. The thought of the bastard made his blood boil. _Who would ever do that to Chelsea? She deserves so much better! I could treat her so much better than he did! Whoa, wait… did I really just think that…?_

Chelsea noticed his uncertainty, "Don't worry Vaughn," she smiled, "You don't have to comfort me. I really don't want pity."

Vaughn walked over to Chelsea, sat on her bed, and placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked wide-eyed at him.

"Chelsea, I really am sorry that happened, but you shouldn't let that burden you. If he chose someone else, that's his loss," his words filled with compassion, "He lost out on an intelligent, strong, cheerful, and beautiful woman and he will regret it one day."

Chelsea looked up into his amethyst colored eyes and realized that everything he just said to her, he meant. Tears slowly slid down her face and she smiled a genuine grin.

"Thank you Vaughn," she whispered, "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me and it means a lot."

Chelsea leaned into him and hugged him and to her surprise, he hugged her back. She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying their embrace.

"Anytime Chelsea," he mumbled.


	12. Pranks!

**This chapter took me forever to write! Usually it only takes me an hour to write a chapter, but I had to write this chapter over the course of a few days, so I lost some of my inspiration.**

**The song is Super Bass: Nicki Minaj**

**I do not own Harvest Moon...**

* * *

><p>Julia headed towards Chelsea's farm with a smug look on her angelic face. She turned to face all the recruits that she had rounded up to help on the farm. Natalie, Will, Vaughn, Elliot, Denny, and Mark all followed her in tow. As they approached the farm she turned to face them once more and lay out the ground rules.<p>

Julia cleared her throat, "Attention everyone! Here's what you'll all gonna do: Vaughn and Will will take care of Kaiya, her chick, and her cow, Becky; Natalie, Denny, and Mark will tend to her crops; and Elliot and I will supervise! If you want to visit Chelsea, you must go in pairs," she said looking directly at Mark.

All the teens dispersed into their various stations and began to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three hours later<strong>_

Natalie and Denny were pulling weeds with a vengeance as Mark watched them and smirked. He surveyed the work that was being done at the moment; Vaughn and Will were watching over her cow that was grazing, Natalie and Denny were tending to crops, and Elliot and Julia had gone to make everyone a lunch.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot, Mark! Help us!" Natalie yelled.

"I can't wait until I leave these islands" Mark mumbled to himself, "Sure, I was just taking a break" he said cheerfully.

He began to pull weeds, "Hey Denny, where's Lanna?"

"Dunno," Denny grunted. _I'm getting bad vibes from this guy…_

"I figured that you'd bring her along to watch you, chicks love guys who work hard. Too bad Chelsea isn't here to watch me" he said smugly.

Denny stood up, "You have a thing for Chelsea?"

"Hell yah I do! She's friggen' smoking! Plus, no girl could deny this," Mark gestured to himself.

_Great he's worse than Denny, _Natalie thought and rolled her eyes.

"You and every other guy on this island," Denny said chuckling.

Mark 'hmphed' and went back to working, "I just got here and Chelsea is already falling for me."

Natalie spoke up, "It's going to take a lot more than good-looks to win Chelsea's heart. She's been hurt by a jerk like you before, so you better watch yourself."

Mark narrowed her eyes at Natalie, "You better not get in my way, Pinkie. If you ruin my plans, you will regret it."

Natalie narrowed her eyes right back at him in suspicion, "Denny and I are going to go to the Dinner and get a quick snack."

"Later" Mark said coolly.

Once they were a halfway to the dinner Denny spoke up, "We aren't going to the Dinner are we?"

Natalie grinned evilly, "Not even close. Looks like we have company…"

Denny turned to find that Will and Vaughn were jogging to keep up with them.

"We're coming to help" Will said.

* * *

><p>Natalie giggled evilly as she observed their fine craftsmanship. They had tinkered with the thermostat in his room to automatically heat the room and stay at least at 90 degrees; they greased his doorknob and window and left him a special surprise on his ceiling fan. Natalie even got a hold of a video camera to record all of the action. All would go according to plan as long as the boys remembered their lines…<p>

Mark wiped the sweat off his brow as he entered his room. _Today was a long day, I can't believe that Lanna forced me to work on her pathetic excuse for a farm! _He tossed his hat carelessly onto the floor and put his iPod on his docking station. He turned on his guilty pleasure song, "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj. He jumped onto his bed and started to sing along as he stripped down to his boxers (A/N he's trying to get comfortable…not doing anything weird…).

_This one is for the boys with the booming system_

_Top down, AC with the cooling system_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_

_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build_

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_

_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_He a mother******* trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_

_When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_

_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_

_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe_

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy_

_I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_

_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_

_I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up _

Mark began to sweat profusely and jumped off his bed. He checked the thermostat to turn on the AC but found that it was broken. _What a cheap inn! _He tried to go and complain to the clerk but his door wouldn't open. _I know! I'll just open the window and let the cool air inside. _Again, he tried to solve his sweaty problem but he couldn't get a grip on the ledge and it wouldn't open.

"What the FUCK?" he screamed out loud in frustration, "What is wrong with these stupid Amish islands?"

As his last resort, he turned on the ceiling fan. To his surprise it actually worked and he let a smug smile settle onto his face.

_Success smells a lot like baby powder._

He looked up and was greeted by a baby powder falling with grace onto his distraught face. At that moment, Natalie, Denny, Will, and Vaughn walked inside and did their best to not laugh. They failed horribly.

"So… funny… dude," Denny wheezed between fits of laughter.

Mark had a horrified expression plastered onto his face. He processed what was happening: Super Bass was still playing, he was wearing nothing but his boxers, and he was sweating… A LOT.

Natalie wore a smug grin, "I hope we didn't disturb… your fun…"

Horrification boiled down to anger as he pointed an accusing finger at the quartet, "It was you, all of you."

Will continued to chuckle, Denny still on the floor laughing, and Natalie and Vaughn stood there with smirks on their faces.

"I can't wait until I leave these freaking islands" Mark screamed at them.

"Why don't you leave now" Vaughn suggested.

Mark began to grin evilly, "I haven't gotten Chelsea to fall in love with me yet," the teens looked at him with confused looks (some real, some faked), Mark said snidely.

Natalie's smirk fell and fury took its place. She was just about to lunge at him until Will and Denny held her back. Once Natalie calmed down, she sneakily retrieved the hidden video camera that she had set up earlier.

"Whatever Mark. I'm leaving," Natalie said and stomped away.

Mark rolled his eyes, "What are you guys still doing here."

"Mark, we were just messing around with you, since you're the newbie here," Denny said, "think of it as your… initiation into our group."

Mark narrowed his eyes at the teens, "That was a little harsh to be considered an initiation…"  
>Will interrupted smoothly, "Ah, yes. Why don't you let us make it up to you. Meet us at the Diner tonight and we'll mend over our rough start. Just us... home boys?"<p>

Mark's eyes lit up at the prospect of free food, "Hey, thanks man," he held his fist out for Will to punch.

Will eyes Mark's fist nervously. _Ummm, this is quite a strange custom…, _Will thought. After staring at it for a moment, Will reached out and shook his fist. Mark shot him a puzzled look but shrugged his shoulders.

"See ya tonight!" Mark shouted as the trio left his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to read my newest story, "Just the Girl" it's a song-fic, so read it if you like!<strong>


	13. Meeting

**I usualy don't take this long to update, but I've been really busy with school!**

**I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

><p>Lanna and Lily strode toward Chelsea's humble home. Almost everyone on the island had already paid a visit to her, well, except for them. They entered the abode and found Chelsea being waited on by Natalie and Julia. Chelsea's cobalt eyes were closed and her chest lifted and dropped rhythmically.<p>

_Even when she sleeps she looks beautiful. No wonder Will fell for her, _Lily mused sadly, her heart breaking.

Beautiful was an understatement, Chelsea was absolutely stunning. Her checks remained as rosy as ever, strands of glossy auburn hair strewn across her faultless angelic face, pink perfectly plump lips pursed, and fair creamy white skin that showed none of her various farming toils. All natural; she didn't even wear make-up and she could give Julia a run for her money.

Lily felt a stab of jealously and her confident façade fell for a moment. She looked over to Lanna who was in awe of Chelsea's innocent beauty. Lily rolled her shoulders back, put her trademark smug smile, elbowed Lanna in the ribs, and cleared her throat up.

"We are here to see Chelsea," Lily said with a thick oriental accent.

Julia whipped her head and gave the duo a wide smile; Natalie rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Since, when were you two friends with Chelsea?" Natalie said maliciously.

"We just thought that it would be nice of us to visit her, just in case… she never wakes up," Lanna said, faking a sniffle.

This time both Julia and Natalie rolled their eyes.

"Lanna, she has a slight concussion. She's not in a coma," Julia said, enunciating each word as if she was speaking to a kindergartner.

Lily cut in, "We just came to see if she was improving. We were wondering if she was well enough to attend my birthday party."

Julia's face lit up at the prospect of a party, "Are we invited too? Oh my goddess! Is it formal or casual? Probably formal seeing how fancy you dress on a daily basis! What do you want for your birthday? You probably want something expensive, huh?"

Lily smiled deviously, forming a plan, "You can come, as long as Chelsea comes also," Julia had a puzzled look on her face, "You wouldn't want to leave Chelsea all alone in her house."

"We'll be there," Julia nodded at Natalie.

Natalie nodded back, communicating their mutual thought.

_Lily's planning something, we have to find out what… _

* * *

><p>Mark shifted uncomfortably, in the Dinner's chair, under the brutal gaze of the five teens. Each of the boys was sizing Mark up.<p>

_Does Chelsea like the farming type? _Will thought in a panic.

_His hair smells like vanilla! Yummy,_ Pierre reflected.

_This douche makes me sick, _Vaughn thought bitterly.

_I wonder why he came to these islands. _Elliot wondered.

_He's pretty good looking… well not as good looking as me…_ Denny thought.

Mark cleared his throat, "Ummmm… thanks for inviting me."

"No problem man," Denny said, "We usually meet up like this once in a while to discuss the 'goods.'"

"… The goods?" Mark questioned.

"Yah, the goods. The ladies," Denny winked.

"You see, we each have our eyes set on a lady. Each week we give each other updates on how our chase has been," Pierre jumped in, "I have my sights set on Natalie."

"How's your chase with Chelsea?" Elliot asked Mark.

"Pretty good, if I do say so myself; but I have to say, she's not really my type," Mark said.

"Then why are you goin' after her?" Vaughn mumbled.

Mark smiled deviously, "Well for one, she's smokin' hot. Two, she's probably rich from all her farming. And three, I was asked to."

Vaughn held onto his seat so tightly that his knuckles turned white, Will clenched his teeth to refrain from verbally abusing him, and Denny had to hold back and not whip out his fishing knife and shank him on the spot.

"Well, Chelsea is indeed a lovely maiden, but it looks like you'll have some trouble getting to her," Will replied smoothly.

"Why is that Prince William?" Mark said doubtfully.

"Because you, Vaughn, Elliot, Denny, and I are all after the same maiden. Chelsea has yet to choose whom she loves, so may the best man win," Will said.

Mark shot each of them a smug smile, "That would be me and once I'm done with Chelsea, I think I'll go after Julia next," he said directly at Elliot and Vaughn.

Elliot's face became crimson with fury. Although Elliot appeared to be feeble, he was actually quite strong from his work.

Elliot's face became dark, "If you lay one hand on Chelsea or Julia, I… WILL… MURDER…YOU," Elliot growled.

Mark's face paled slightly, "Y-Yah right. I'd like t-to see you try."

"Don't push me Farmer Boy," Elliot said in a low voice and strode out of the Dinner.

"I better get going too," Pierre said, chasing after Elliot.

Mark relaxed once Elliot left.

"Dude, what's his deal?" Mark questioned.

Denny shrugged, "We better get going," he nodded at Mark, "We're going to go visit Chelsea, you want to join?"

"Sure, I bet she's been dying for me to visit her," he remarked cockily as they headed out.

Vaughn rolled his eyes, "Careful there Mark, your giant ego might not fit out the door."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE! CAN YOU PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PICTURE, IT IS OF MY FRIEND! I really think that she should be a model but she doesnt' think that she's pretty enough. It would be really cool if you could give some input that I could pass on to her! Thanks!<strong>


	14. MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER! READ NOW

**I'm not kiddng when I say that this is the MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER in this story. Nex will come the alternate endings. **

**Dont' forget to visit my profile page... there's a suprise!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

* * *

><p>Chelsea groaned as Julia and Natalie jumped on her bed. Her eyelids fluttered open, glaring at the exuberant teens that stood before her.<p>

"Why did you guys wake me up? I'm tired!" Chelsea wined.

"We have to get ready for the party!" Julia squealed, running in circles.

Chelsea raised a questioning eyebrow at the only sane girl left, Natalie.

Natalie chuckled and began to explain Julia's quirky behavior, "Lily is having a birthday party. We have to dress… formal," she shuddered at the end.

"I don't have anything to wear!" Chelsea protested, hoping to get out of it.

Julia stopped running and grinned evilly, "While you were passed out, Natalie and I went to the city and got us some dresses."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "The only time that you are proactive is when there's something in it for yourself."

"Yeppers!" Julia exclaimed, "Now go put on your dress."

Chelsea groaned and grabbed the plastic bag that Natalie tossed at her face.

In the bathroom she slipped on the garment and observed herself in the mirror. Her jaw dropped when she saw her reflection. Beautiful, simply stunning, was the only way to describe how she looked. The sleeveless white dress flowed until it was barely skimming the floor, swaying as she walked; the bust was overflowing with intricate beading that abruptly stopped at her ribcage, the rest of the dress was made of a silky material.

Striding out of the bathroom with confidence, Natalie and Julia's jaws dropped.

"You look so beautiful Chelsea!" Julia whispered.

"You don't look half bad yourself Jules," Chelsea remarked, grinning.

Chelsea looked pure and innocent, whereas Julia looked well… the opposite. A flaming red dress that cascaded to the floor hugged her curves. Two triangular cutouts were made underneath her large bust. Overall, Julia looked hot.

"What about me!" Natalie wined.

"You too Nat," Chelsea squealed like a fan girl.

Natalie looked like a girl for once. She, unlike the others, wore a short pink dress that came up to her mid-thigh; it was a spectacular one-shouldered dress that showed off her feminine figure.

"Make-up time," Julia squealed, "My favorite part."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO," Chelsea and Natalie screamed and ran in opposite directions.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _Will thought to himself as he and the rest of the guys set up for Lily's party. Will was hanging up streamers as Lily and Lanna approached the scene.

"You are one lucky dude, Will," Denny joked, knowing full well that Will didn't like Lily in that way.

Lily walked elegantly and observed the red decorations, everything was red themed. She wore a floor-length dark red dress that had a slit that ran up to her hip; it clung to her curves. One-side, barely held the dress up as it revealed her ample chest.

Will shook his head, "Not me. She's not the one for me."

Denny nodded knowingly. Will went back to preparing the stage for the musical entertainment, Lanna and himself.

Elliot's POV

I felt like the happiest man on earth. Here I was, walking side by side with the girl that I love, or well… I think I love. I mean, she had to be. Every time I'm near her, I can't help but smile. Her laugh is contagious and she always makes me feel… confident in myself and like I'm worth something.

I looked over at Chelsea and she beamed at me with her sparkling white teeth; a tingling feeling ran up my spine. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

_Yep, this is definitely love._

As 6 o'clock rolled around, teenagers began to fill Meadow Island. Will climbed, nervously onto the stage, reciting the song lyrics in his head. _By Your Side by Tenth Avenue North. Odd, I didn't think that Lily would be into that genre of music…_ he thought to himself as he paced back and forth.

He took a seat on the wooden stool and waited for the crowd to cease its chatter. While nervously waiting, he saw a beautiful sight, an angel. Pure, white, innocent, and cherubic; she literally took his breath away. She looked so soft that Will wanted more than anything, to reach out and caress her cheek. _Chelsea, _he mused. At that moment, he knew that he loved her. He loved her smile, her laugh, her cheerfulness, and most of all her flaws; he knew she had a broken heart and he knew that he could mend it.

"Are you ready Will," Lily said in a flirtatious voice.

"Yes, my fair maiden. Are you?" he said in his usual gentlemanly tone.

"Quite," she replied.

Will cleared his throat into the microphone, silencing the chatter, "Welcome everyone to Lily's birthday bash!"

The crowed clapped and cheered and 'happy birthdays' were called.

"Will and Lanna will be providing the musical entertainment tonight, enjoy," Lily said and winked.

She turned to Will, "I think you know what I want for my birthday," she said suggestively and strutted away.

"The first song is called _By Your Side by Tenth Avenue North. _Personally, I love this song because whenever I hear it, I think of the one that I love," he said, looking directly at Chelsea.

_Why are you striving these days?_

_Why are you trying to earn grace?_

_Why are you crying?_

_Let me lift up your face, just don't turn away_

_Why are you looking for love?_

_Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough?_

_To where will you go child?_

_Tell me where will you run, to where will you run?_

_'Cos I'll be by your side wherever you fall_

_In the dead of night whenever you call_

_And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_

_My hands are holding you_

_And I'll be by your side wherever you fall_

_In the dead of night whenever you call_

_And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_

_My hands are holding you_

_Here at my side wherever you fall_

_In the dead of night whenever you call_

_And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_

_My hands are holding you_

_'Cause I, I love you, I want you to know_

_That I, yeah I love you, I'll never let you go_

_No, no_

_And I'll be by your side wherever you fall_

_In the dead of night whenever you call_

_And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_

_My hands are holding you_

_Here at my side wherever you fall_

_In the dead of night whenever you call_

_And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_

_My hands are holding you_

_Here at my side_

_My hands are holding you_

Will looked up from his guitar only to find that Chelsea was gone.

Lanna skipped onto the stage, "Everyone give Will a big round of applause!"

Cheers echoed through the island and some 'you're sexy' comments were shouted also. Will smiled, waved, and scurried off the stage and over to the food table.

"You were really good, Will," a voice complimented.

He turned around and faced Chelsea, "Thanks," he blushed.

"Lily is a very lucky girl to have you," Chelsea said slightly saddened.

Will gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"Lily said that you guys were together…" Chelsea alleged.

"Lily is just a friend, definitely not the girl that I sang about," Will smiled shyly.

"Oh," Chelsea said bashfully, "If you don't mind me asking, who were you singing about?"

Will flushed like a tomato, "Ummm, W-w-well I-I-I uh,"

He was about to spit it out until Mark came over with Lily in tow.

"Good job Will, I can wait for my present later on tonight," Lily said and smirked at Chelsea.

"Did you not get the memo? The theme is red," Lily said to Chelsea.

Chelsea blushed, "Sorry, Julia just handed me a dress to wear."

"So you can't even afford your own dress, that's sad," Lily pressed on.

Lily leaned over to grab some water and Mark was practically drooling at his view of her… assets.

"Lily, you shouldn't talk to Chelsea like that. It is because of her that the islands are successful," Will said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"We should all be grateful to Chelsea," Mark piped up, "Chelsea, how about I take you out to dinner after the party, to show you how much you are appreciated, especially by me."

"I don't think so Mark," Chelsea said sweetly.

"Why not?" Mark said, confused.

"You can tell a lot by how a person acts, Mark. Like I can tell that you're a skirt chaser, just by the way that you checked out Lily when she bent over," Chelsea remarked and walked away, "Oh and by the way, I know about your 'plan' Mark."

Lily stormed over to Mark and slapped across the face.

Vaughn's POV

_Wow. Chelsea looks good. Oh goddess, she's coming over; play it cool._

I leaned up against a tree, but as Chelsea walked closer, my hand slipped and I fell to the group with a thud.

Chelsea giggled, "Are you okay Vaughn?"

I grunted in response, too embarrassed to form words. I reached up to pull my hat over my face, but noticed it was gone.

"Missing something cowboy?" Chelsea teased.

"Give it back," I growled.

"Awww. Did someone take their grumpy pill today," Chelsea cooed, placing my hat in its rightful position.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Anytime, cowboy," she said and sauntered off.

I smiled to myself.

_That girl is something else… fearless _(**A/N I had to add the "Fearless" part… imagine Taylor Swift's white dress in You Belong With Me… that's Chelsea's dress)**

_I hate that girl so much, _Lily screamed in her head as she stormed onto the stage.

"Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement!" she yelled into the microphone, "Do you know what I want for my birthday?"

"What?" the crowd yelled in anticipation.

Lily calmed her irritated voice, "I would like to play a game. Let's play truth or dare.

The young adults sat in a circle casting nervous glances to each other.

"Since I am the birthday girl, I choose first," Lily declared, "Vaughn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he muttered.

"Do you like Sabrina," Lily asked bluntly.

"No," he growled.

"Then who do you like?" Sabrina asked, near tears.

"Not my turn anymore," he replied, "Denny, truth or dare?"

"Dare, my stoic friend," Denny replied with a cocky voice.

"After every turn, say an awkward moment when joke," Lanna suggested.

"Fine," Denny pouted, "That awkward moment when a fat kid says, 'that's how I roll'.

"Elliot, truth or dare," Denny asked.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Julia?" Denny asked smugly.

"W-W-well maybe." Elliot blushed and looked at the hopeful Julia.

"That awkward moment when you're scuba diving and you see Adelle Rolling in the Deep," Denny remarked.

"Chelsea, truth or dare?" Elliot asked.

"Truth…" she replied, uncertainly.

"Describe your dream guy," Lily suggested.

"Hmmmm. Well, I want him to be a kind-hearted man that treats me with respect. I want him to love me for all of my flaws and I want him to be open with me and not have to pretend that he's someone that he isn't. He would have to know how to make me laugh until my sides ached; most of all, he would have to mend my broken heart."

"Awwwwww," Julia cooed, "that was so cute Cheli."

"That was deep," Natalie giggled.

"That awkward moment when a GPS tells a gay person to go straight," Denny retorted.

"That was almost touching, Chelsea," Lily said sarcastically, wiping a fake tear, "Too bad you won' ever find him. I mean what guy would want a girl like you, you're plain, you're boring, and you're unlovable, considering you were left by your own fiancé," Lily finished smugly.

Everyone sat, stunned by Lily's rant. Chelsea's sapphire eyes clouded with tears and her shaky breaths echoed.

_She's right; I was naïve to think that anyone could love me. I truly thought that I had actually had another chance to find love on the islands. Even if I had a slight chance, it's gone now that Lily made all my flaws clear, _Chelsea thought glumly.

Chelsea ran to the boat and fled Meadow Island. Running back to her home, her shoulders shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. One pair of footsteps trailed behind her, but she was too ashamed to look back and check who it was. Reaching her home she yanked open the door and bolted it behind her. Her back to the door, she slid to the floor, her dress wrinkling in the process. Pounding on her door shook her from her heartbreaking thoughts.

"Chelsea!" a man's voice shouted, almost breaking down her frail wooden door.

"Just go away," she croaked.

"Open the damn door Chelsea," he shouted again, panting from chasing her.

"No, please! Just leave me alone," she pleaded rather than demanded.

"Chelsea, I will never leave you alone," he said in a voice like velvet.

Courageously, Chelsea wiped away her tears and with trembling hands, opened the wooden door. A gasp left her swollen lips as she took in the scene before her. The man that she had come to love stood before her, the one and only, [it's a surprise].

* * *

><p><strong>This is the most important chapter! So read well. The alternate endings come next. <em><span>The idea for alternate endings is credited to Pwnapple! Thanks!<span>_**

**Don't forget to visit my profile page. **

**If you have ideas for my next story, PM me kkk?**


	15. Cowboy

**I only did this guy first because he won on my poll, so even if you didn't want him to be her soulmate, Please enjoy**

**I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

><p>Chelsea ran to the boat and fled Meadow Island. Running back to her home, her shoulders shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. One pair of footsteps trailed behind her, but she was too ashamed to look back and check who it was. Reaching her home she yanked open the door and bolted it behind her. Her back to the door, she slid to the floor, her dress wrinkling in the process. Pounding on her door shook her from her heartbreaking thoughts.<p>

"Chelsea!" a man's voice shouted, almost breaking down her frail wooden door.

"Just go away," she croaked.

"Open the damn door Chelsea," he shouted again, panting from chasing her.

"No, please! Just leave me alone," she pleaded rather than demanded.

"Chelsea, I will never leave you alone," he said in a voice like velvet.

Courageously, Chelsea wiped away her tears and with trembling hands, opened the wooden door. A gasp left her swollen lips as she took in the scene before her. The man that she had come to love stood before her, the one and only, cowboy.

"Vaughn," she whispered incredulously.

"Lily was wrong," Vaughn said as he caressed her cheek.

"No, she was right," Chelsea replied in a shaky voice, "Why would anyone love me?" she lowered her gaze to her feet.

"Because you're special, Chelsea," Vaughn argued, "You have the ability to brighten anyone's day, including mine. That's why I can't leave you alone."

She looked up into his endless amethyst eyes and gazed in awe. That was the nicest thing that he had ever said to her.

"Really?" Chelsea asked, breathless.

"Really," he confirmed with a smirk, "I will never leave you alone Chelsea. You will always have me to rely on."

Her heart began to beat madly, "You promise?"

"I promise Chelsea, but you have to give me something in return," he smirked.

Chelsea furrowed her brows, "What's that?"

"Your heart," Vaughn whispered.

Chelsea softly smiled and whispered, "You've had it from the start."

Vaughn impulsively leaned in and claimed her soft pink lips. A shiver of delight ran through Chelsea as time slowed down. Every second that passed felt like an hour, she loved it. She almost whimpered when Vaughn pulled away and he grinned.

"I love you," he grunted.

"I love you too, cowboy," Chelsea giggled as they left her farm hand in hand.

Chelsea looked up into the sky to savor the moment and out of the corner of her eye, a green bird soar across the sky. With glimmering emerald wings, she flew over the couple, dropping Chelsea a surprise. Gracefully, a red herb fluttered through the air and landed on Chelsea's cheek. Cupping it in her hands, she realized that it was a sign. She looked up at the bird that seemed to be beaming at her.

_Thank you Harvest Goddess, _she mouthed at the bird as she soared into the sun.

Looking back at Vaughn she smiled to herself.

_Look's like I got my second chance after all_, she mused and pecked the stoic cowboy on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Reviews... well, I LOVE THEM XD<strong>

**Next is Will, then Elliot. I still haven't figured out the rest, so if you have any ideas, let me know in a PM or a review :)**


	16. My Prince

**Hello, my faithful readers! I like this chapter because it contains my favorite pairing (Chelsea x Will :). I hope that you enjoy it and give me lots of reviews!**

**Don't forget to visit my Profile Page ;)  
><strong>

**I do not own Harvest Moon...**

* * *

><p>Chelsea ran to the boat and fled Meadow Island. Running back to her home, her shoulders shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. One pair of footsteps trailed behind her, but she was too ashamed to look back and check who it was. Reaching her home she yanked open the door and bolted it behind her. Her back to the door, she slid to the floor, her dress wrinkling in the process. Pounding on her door shook her from her heartbreaking thoughts.<p>

"Chelsea!" a man's voice shouted, almost breaking down her frail wooden door.

"Just go away," she croaked.

"Open the damn door Chelsea," he shouted again, panting from chasing her.

"No, please! Just leave me alone," she pleaded rather than demanded.

"Chelsea, I will never leave you alone," he said in a voice like velvet.

Courageously, Chelsea wiped away her tears and with trembling hands, opened the wooden door. A gasp left her swollen lips as she took in the scene before her. The man that she had come to love stood before her, her one and only Prince.

"Will," she whispered, disbelievingly.

"I can't leave you alone Chelsea," he repeated as he pulled her into his firm chest.

Chelsea pushed him away, "Why, it's easy. You heard Lily; I got DUMPED, for my own sister even!"

"I can't leave you because that song I sang was for you," his voice lowered, "I know that you might not share the same feeling that I have for you, but I'll always be by your side. Whenever you need me, whether it be as a friend or a lover, I will continuously be there for you when you require me."

"I don't deserve you Will," she whispered as she hugged him, enjoying the security that she felt, "I'm nothing extraordinary. I'm just plain, boring Chelsea and you deserve so much more than I can offer you."

Will pulled away to gaze into her teary cerulean eyes, "Chelsea, you… are… spectacular," he said, enunciating each word, "You are independent, you made Sunshine Islands a beautiful place; you are full of life, you radiate cheer that rubs off on others; and you are that woman that I love with all my heart and would do anything for. I know that you have had your heart broken, but I can be the one that makes it whole again if you let me."

Chelsea's heart soared as she listened to his words of adoration. Her heart felt full for the first time in a long while. _Will would never abandon me,_ she mused.

"I love you Chelsea," he said, his voice thick with emotion, "I want you to be mine, no one else's."

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a blue feather, "Chelsea, will you please allow me the honor of becoming your husband?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"No," Chelsea replied simply.

A pained expression flashed across his handsome features, "I-I-I understand, Chelsea. We can still be friends…"

She giggled, "No Will, it would be _**my**_ _**honor**_ to become your wife."

Will sprang to his feet and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. They leaned in and kissed each other softly, enjoying the moment that will be etched into their minds for eternity.

Pulling away, Will whispered into her ear, "Let's go tell everyone the good news."

She nodded and beamed in response, skipping to the beach with him in tow. As they reached the Regison household Will confronted Regis and Sabrina about their marriage. Meanwhile, Chelsea sat near a bolder and watched the glimmering, azure waves crash on the toasty, golden seashore. Lying on her back she gazed up into the cloudy sky, like she used to do with Tristan…

_Wow, thinking about him doesn't even hurt anymore, _she mused happily as a lazy smile formed on her serene face.

The sun began to set and the clouds drifted away, the sky turning a light red hue, however, one persistent cloud remained. Shaped like a leaf, the cloud seemed to be moving back and forth, as if cascading down from the heavens. Suddenly, a wet red herb fell onto the sand next to her. Chelsea bolted upright in shock and picked it up. Observing its texture, it seemed like it had been partially chewed; she remembered her incident with the Harvest Goddess, seasons ago.

She giggled and whispered to the goddess, "Does this mean that I got my second chance at love?"

The wind began to blow and chimed, "_I told you that you would have a happy ending didn't I?"_

Chelsea looked behind her to see if the Goddess was nearby but only saw a faint glimmering and her fiancé quite a distance back.

"Chelsea! Look, I found a sea crab," he shouted excitedly.

Chelsea chuckled, "Yes, yes you did," her faint voice barely audible over the current of air.

"Coming, Will!" she shouted and sprinted over to the man that she loved with all of her heart, her one and only soul mate.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have a bachelor in mind that you want me to write about next, PM me or leave a review, along with any 'cute or love-ish' ideas that you suggest I use.<strong>

**Don't forget to visit my Profile Page!**

**Up next is...Elliot! **


	17. Bashful Boy

**This chapter is dedicated to Dreamless-Sleep777 who has given me so many kind reviews! **

* * *

><p>Chelsea ran to the boat and fled Meadow Island. Running back to her home, her shoulders shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. One pair of footsteps trailed behind her, but she was too ashamed to look back and check who it was. Reaching her home she yanked open the door and bolted it behind her. Her back to the door, she slid to the floor, her dress wrinkling in the process. Pounding on her door shook her from her heartbreaking thoughts.<p>

"Chelsea!" a man's voice shouted, almost breaking down her frail wooden door.

"Just go away," she croaked.

"Open the damn door Chelsea," he shouted again, panting from chasing her.

"No, please! Just leave me alone," she pleaded rather than demanded.

"Chelsea, I will never leave you alone," he said in a voice like velvet.

Courageously, Chelsea wiped away her tears and with trembling hands, opened the wooden door. A gasp left her swollen lips as she took in the scene before her. The man that she had come to love stood before her, the one and only, the bashful boy, Elliot.

"Why did you follow me?" she whispered, trying to steady her quavering voice.

"I need to talk to you about something," Elliot said bashfully, looking at his feet.

Chelsea chuckled humorlessly, "If you didn't notice, I'm kind of not in the mood to talk right now, so I would appreciate it if you'd just leave."

She slammed the door in his heartbroken face.

"You really love her don't you? Or at least more than you love me," a voice called from behind him.

Elliot turned around and faced a stone-faced Julia.

"Did you ever love me?" Julia whispered, a single tear leaving her lifeless blue eyes, gliding down her pale face.

"Julia," Elliot began uncertainly, "I love you, but like in the way I love Natalie. The kind of love that I feel for you is like a family type of love. I would do anything to protect you, but I don't love you in a romantic way."

Julia nodded slowly, choking back a sob, "Be honest with me Elliot. How do you love Chelsea, what kind of love? How do you know that you love her?"

Elliot smiled wistfully as his heart fluttered at her very name, "I'm positive that I love Chelsea. I love the way she never lets anything get her down; I love the way she looks at me when I talk, like what I'm saying actually matters; I love how she's always concerned about other people and puts them first; I love how I can make her laugh and that melodious sound; I love how I can be myself around her; and most of all, I love how she can make me smile and forget all of my worries."

Elliot stopped his speech as he heard Chelsea's door open behind him. He spun around and saw a shocked Chelsea.

"Do you really mean all of that Elliot?" Chelsea asked, half hidden behind her door.

Elliot blushed furiously, "Y-Y-Yes, I do. I love you Chelsea, I love you with all of my soul and I would do anything to make you happy."

Chelsea began to cry once more, but with tears of joy. She exited her home and flung herself onto Elliot and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too Elliot," she whispered, enjoying their closeness.

"Bye Elliot, Bye Chelsea," Julia said in a trembling voice and fled into the Jungle.

Elliot sighed, "We better go find her before she gets lost."

Chelsea stiffened, "OH MY GODDESS! I forgot that Julia had a crush on you! I am such a horrible person! What have I done?"

"Shhhh, it's okay Chelsea. Julia will get over it. Let's just make sure she doesn't get lost."

* * *

><p>Chelsea clung to Elliot's arm for dear life as they walked through the dark Jungle.<p>

She giggled, "You know it's kind of funny how if you were still a scaredy-cat, you'd be the one clinging to my arm."

Elliot smiled and rubbed her back, "It's only because of you that I could come out of my shell."

Chelsea blushed and punched his arm playfully, "Awww, you too sweet!" The couple's playful banter was interrupted by a horrific sound.

"EEEEEKKKKKK" a shrill scream echoed.

"Quick, hide in the bush," Elliot ordered in a hushed tone.

The duo climbed into the bush and stayed alert, looking for any sighn of trouble.

"BOO," Julia yelled.

Chelsea jumped about a foot into the air and landed on the ground with a thud. She groaned as Elliot steadied her, knowing that she'd have a bruise tomorrow.

"What the heck was that for?" Elliot exclaimed.

Julia cackled, "WE got you GOOD!"

"We?" Chelsea and Elliot asked at the same time.

Shea, the native, hopped down from a tree and picked Julia up bridal style.

Julia giggled and blushed, "Shea, you naughty boy! Put me down."

Shea pouted, "Me no want to!"

Shea then proceeded to tickle Julia's sides and she clung to his well-sculpted body.

Chelsea and Elliot looked at each other in confusion. Wasn't Julia just at her farm, fleeing, heartbroken?

Julia noticed the confusion and began to explain, "I really did love you Elliot, or at least I thought that I did. Once you explained what and how Chelsea made you feel, I realized that I never felt any of that with you. I felt it with Shea. Shea makes me feel so alive and empowered; once I realized this, I knew that I had to tell him, which is why I ran to the Jungle!"

Chelsea beamed at her friend, "That's great Julia! But I'm really sorry about your old crush and what happened…"

Julia smiled at her friend, "I can't be mad at you Chelsea. All you did was follow your heart, I'm happy for you too."

"We go now. We need tell Wada about love. Bye Chelsea and Pink boy," Shea yelled as he dragged Julia away.

"Hehehe, Shea called you Pink Boy!" Chelsea giggled and pointed at Elliot.

Elliot smirked and picked her up bridal style, copying Shea's style, "I'd stop teasing me if I were you, considering I'm in control here."

Chelsea nodded and feigned fear, "Oh mighty Elliot! Please don't drop me, I'm in your strong, muscular hands," she placed the back of her hand to her forehead for dramatic effect.

Elliot's expression became serious, "I will never let you fall Chelsea, never forget that. You changed me and you make me want to be a better person so that I can be worthy of your love."

Chelsea's eyes shone as she gazed into his. She caressed his ashen face and knew that she loved him with all of her heart and soul. She knew that Elliot would be the one to fill the emptiness in her heart.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he replied, confused.

"For loving me despite my flaws. And I thank the Harvest Goddess for bringing us together," she murmured.

He lifted up her chin so that he could see her stunning features, "Praise the Harvest Goddess!"

They leaned in for a sweet, tender kiss that lasted only a few moments but revealed the burning passion in their hearts. She nestled her head sleepily into the crook of his neck as he walked toward her farm.

_This may be my second chance, but this is only just the beginning, _she thought happily as she slipped into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>I really enjoyed writing this chapter, considering how easy it was from all of the reviews I got!<strong>

**Up next is either Shea, Mark, or Denny... if you have any ideas, let me know! I honestly cherish your reviews and generally use them to the best of my ability!**

**Don't forget to check out my profile ;)**


	18. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTERstill read XD

Hey my devoted readers! Sadly, this is not an actual chapter, but a request for you all! I would be really grateful if you all checked out my Profile Page and vote. The Poll is to help me decide what my next story will be about. Hopefully, when I'm finished with _Chances, _you guys will have already voted. If you have an idea that isn't listed in my Poll, just PM me or leave your idea in a review for this story!

Since this isn't really a chapter, I would like you to know that I honestly do a "happy dance" every time I get a review from you all!

I want to thank the following for their multiple reviews:

Penny ToughGirl

Caramel Custard

Dreamless-Sleep777

FlamingIceWolfGirl

Hmszelda

Pwnapple

coli66

HarvestQueen15

B-a-n-a-n-a-s BANANAS

alicexpierceforever

Peach the Hedgehog

… I think that's everyone! I really appreciate all of your ideas, praise, and critique. You guys really motivate me to become a better writer because I know that people actually enjoy what I'm contributing to FanFiction!

Love

Im not a model Im just hot

A.K.A. Clarissa Pettigrove (you'd get it if you read my profile ;)


	19. Fisherman

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Sorry I took so long to write this, but I've been so busy lately. I've been stressing so much about homework, life, and Winter Formal! So because of my hectic life, this chapter might not be all that great. However, I still want reviews ;) I'm on break now, so I hope to finish this story by the end!**

**I do not own Harvest moon**

* * *

><p><em>She's right; I was naïve to think that anyone could love me. I truly thought that I had actually had another chance to find love on the islands. Even if I had a slight chance, it's gone now that Lily made all my flaws clear, <em>Chelsea thought glumly.

Chelsea ran to the boat and fled Meadow Island. Running back to her home, her shoulders shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. One pair of footsteps trailed behind her, but she was too ashamed to look back and check who it was. Reaching her home she yanked open the door and bolted it behind her. Her back to the door, she slid to the floor, her dress wrinkling in the process. Pounding on her door shook her from her heartbreaking thoughts.

"Chelsea!" a man's voice shouted, almost breaking down her frail wooden door.

"Just go away," she croaked.

"Open the damn door Chelsea," he shouted again, panting from chasing her.

"No, please! Just leave me alone," she pleaded rather than demanded.

"Chelsea, I will never leave you alone," he said in a voice like velvet.

Courageously, Chelsea wiped away her tears and with trembling hands, opened the wooden door. A gasp left her swollen lips as she took in the scene before her. The man that she had come to love stood before her, the one and only, fisherman.

Chelsea cleared her throat, "You didn't have to follow me you know… I'm fine," she tried to convince him, but to no avail.

Denny tucked a stand of hair behind her ear, "If you were fine, you wouldn't be crying…"

"Fine. I'm not okay Denny. I thought that I could find a lover that would accept me for who I am, flaws included, but I was wrong. Extremely wrong, I couldn't have been more wrong about anything in my pathetic excuse for a life!" Chelsea laughed bitterly.

"Chelsea…" Denny began but was cut off by the ranting farmer.

"Look Denny, I don't want your sympathy!" Chelsea yelled, but then in a softer tone said, "I can't be here anymore."

"Chelsea you have to stay…" Denny pleaded.

Chelsea smiled sadly, "I came to the islands in search of love Denny. Sadly, I found it but I don't think he can love me with my imperfections, so I'm leaving."

"Chelsea please… give me one day to change your mind," he requested.

She sighed in frustration, "One day, then I'm gone."

Denny smiled triumphantly, "That's all I need."

* * *

><p>Denny nervously paced inside his house as he waited for Chelsea to arrive at his shack. He patted his pocket instinctively hoping that it would somehow give him the courage that he needed. He glanced at his fish-shaped clock that hung about the doorway.<p>

_It's already 6:20! She should be heading over right about now, _he thought anxiously.

His restless gaze shifted over to his wall as rested upon the rustic picture frame that he treasured. Chelsea sat on the seashore holding her rod with determination. He remembered when he took that picture.

~_Flashback~ _

Chelsea shoved a package into Denny's bronze hands.

"Happy Birthday Denny!" Chelsea beamed.

"Thanks Chels!" Denny beamed back at her.

He slowly opened the package, smirking at Chelsea's impatience.

"Hurry up Grandpa. By the time you're done, it'll be your next birthday!" She exclaimed.

Denny chuckled and unwrapped the gift. It was a sleek green Kodak camera.

"Thanks," he shoved the gift into his pocket, "Let's fish now!"

Chelsea grabbed Denny's hand and skipped over to the seashore. She pulled her fishing rod out of her bottomless rucksack and took a seat in the sand.

Chelsea gripped her rod so tightly that her knuckled had turned white. Denny loved the way she looked when they fished together. Chesnutt locks windswept by the breeze, a soft smile played the corners of her pink lips, and she would hum to herself. At first Denny found it odd, but she informed him that it attracted fish. Now her humming was what he loved most about her.

_WAIT LOVE? I don't love Chelsea… or do I? _Denny hyperventilated in his mind.

Chelsea glanced over at Denny and grinned. He returned the gesture and snapped a picture of her.

"Hey Denny…" Chelsea said and reached over and put her hand on his cheek.

"W-W-what are you doing?" he felt himself blushing at her gesture.

Chelsea giggled, "You had sand on your cheek!"

_Smooth Denny, way to go… _he thought sarcastically to himself.

"Thanks…" he said.

_Why does my cheek still tingle? Why am I so self-conscious around her now? I've never felt this way around Lanna… so what does this mean. Do I really love Chelsea?  
><em>He looked at the picture that he took over her and felt his heart leap.

_Holy shit, I LOVE CHELSEA! _

~_End Flashback~_

That was the day that he realized that he had fallen in love with the cheerful farmer. A swift knock at his door snapped him out of his reveries. He inhaled deeply and opened the door.

"Come in," he said suavely.

"Thanks," she said uncertainly, but entered anyway.

"I need to talk to you about something really important," he began to say, "You can't leave the islands just yet."

"But I—" Chelsea began but was interrupted.

"Just let me finish. As I was saying, you can't leave yet because if you did you would cause quite a few problems."

She casted him a confused look, but he had a plan.

"First of all, if you left, the islands would begin to fail again. Secondly, if you left I couldn't give you the answer to your problems."

Chelsea gave him a very skeptical glance.

"If you still want to leave, you can. But I know if I don't tell you this, I will regret it later, so here it goes," he inhaled deeply, "I… love… you… Chelsea…"

She inhaled sharply as a mix of emotions danced across her face. Her eyes narrowed at Denny and she punched his shoulder.

"HEY! What was that for!" Denny exclaimed, rubbing his injury.

"Don't tell me that just because you want me to stay. DAMN IT, Denny I love you, but I don't want you to pretend that you love me just so I'll stay," she fumed but then calmed her voice, "I know that you love Lanna, so just let me go."

She began to turn away but Denny reached and grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He rested her hand on his chest and she flushed. She could feel his heartbeat pound quickly.

"Chelsea you're the only one that can do that. Can you feel it? That happens every time that you smile, laugh, and even when you stand near me. Each time that I see you, I can't help but smile because I get to be near you. Lanna is like a sister to me, but you… you make me feel things that I've never felt before. And if you stay, just for me, I promise that I will love you, flaws and all, forever."

She ran to Denny arms wide and they hugged tightly, "I love you Denny."

He pulled away from her, "There's still one more problem…"

Chelsea's expression became worried, "What's that…?"

"I promised that if you stayed, I'd give you the answer to your problem right?"

Chelsea smiled, "But you already did."

"Well, I'm a man of my word, so I shall bestow it upon you," he said with a pompous voice.

He reached into his purple vest pocket and pulled out the object that would bring them together forever. Soft blue contrasted perfectly against his calloused, tanned hand. Chelsea's hand rose to her mouth in surprise as she gasped.

"Chelsea," Denny's voice husky with hope, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health; will you allow me to be by your side for eternity?"

Chelsea began to leak tears of joy as she sobbed, "Yes, of course!"

They embraced and rested in each other's arms. Denny lifted her chin and claimed her virgin lips. As they pulled apart Denny whispered lovingly into her ear.

"You don't know how much you've changed me. I used to be a player; I'd go around and play with girl's hearts just because I could. Then I met you. You make me want to be a better person and make up for my faults. I can't believe that I get to spend the rest of my life by your side."

Chelsea looked into his chocolate eyes and smiled, "And this is just our beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you didn't like the chapter! But if you have any ideas for Mark, Shea, or Taro, let me know!<strong>

**Don't forget to check my profile page and vote for what you want my next story to be about. If you have an idea that isn't listed, PM me okay? Thanks you guys!**


	20. Preview of My New Story

**This is just a preview of what my next story is going to be about... sort of. I have decided, for now, that I will write a Western themed story about Chelsea and Vaughn. My inspiration for this story is A Cowboy's Touch by Denise Hunter. **

**I promise that I'll update a real chapter for Chances next week-ish, it will probably be about Mark. I've been super busy lately and am completely EXHAUSTED! **

**By the way, Chelsea's outfit is on my profile page ;) I know it looks old, but that's her character... for now anyways *cue mysterious chuckle***

* * *

><p>She glanced at the word count at the bottom of the page. <em>Words:0. <em>She sighed as she glared at the blank Word document, willing it to somehow magically develop into a magnificent scoop for her column. Its emptiness mocked her unfocused mind and taunted her inability to produce an interesting story.

_What is my topic again? _she cynically thought to herself, _… Oh right, exploit the cold hard truth in a captivating way to my truth-seeking readers who have short attention spans. Easy-peasy._

Sighing once more, she turned her gaze to her window. She peered out of it and smirked to herself.

"What a nice view," she thought out loud sarcastically.

Swarms of rude pedestrians walked out of turn, yelling crude indecencies at the drivers. Various venders attempted to sell their products to bystanders who ignored their pleas. Pick pocketing wasn't uncommon; seemingly innocent gestures that strangers make could make you lose quite a bit of cash. Just a normal day in New York City.

She raised her perfectly manicured hands and rubbed her temples; slowly breathing in and out, she tried to refocus her attention to the task at hand: exposing the truth, her job as a journalist.

"Need this," a voice called out from behind her.

The frustrated journalist spun her computer chair around to face the intruder. The woman handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Patty, I really need this," she inhaled the scent and savored the moment when warmth danced across her taste buds.

"No problem Chelsea. You deserve it, you work too hard," Patty replied.

Chelsea raised her eyebrow quizzically, "No I don't. If anything, I need to work harder."

Patty rolled her eyes, "No, you need a vacation. Even you own doctor told you that you need to rest."

"I'll take a rest when I'm done with this piece that I've been working on," she whined.

Patty slammed her fist down on the wooden desk, "Damn it Chelsea! You work too hard. As your boss… and mother, I am ordering you to take a vacation."

"Jeez mom, I didn't know you'd ever play the 'I'm your boss' card on me," Chelsea chided and rose her hands in mock defeat, "Even if I were to take a vacation, where would I even go?"  
>Patty smiled and chuckled, "I already took care of that Sweetheart. You haven't visited your Aunt Mirabelle in quite some time, so I made plans for you to visit her."<p>

"I don't recall ever meeting her…" Chelsea began but was interrupted.

"It was about 20 years ago Darling. It's in a… rural area, but it will be good for you, a nice place to rest and enjoy nature."

Chelsea sighed and shook her head, "You know that nature and I are natural enemies."

"Chelsea, you're going and that's final. Tomorrow afternoon you'll leave for the Sunshine Islands."

Chelsea pouted, "But I haven't even packed yet."

"Already done, Sweetpea! Your sister even let you borrow some of her clothes!"

Chelsea's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "SHE PACKED HER CLOTHES FOR ME?"

Patty giggled, "It's about time you dressed more feminine like your sister anyways."

"Feminine is one thing, a stripper is a whole different level," Chelsea screamed, "And anyways, I like the way I dress. Don't be a hater."

Her mother looked at Chelsea's black slacks and matching blazer with distain.

"Don't get your tampon in a twist, the visit will only last a couple months," Patty reproached.

Chelsea moaned, "Can I at least work a little bit while I'm there? Let's say I find a good scoop there, could I take some minor notes?"

Patty sighed in frustration but gave in, "Fine. Only if it's a good story. Heaven knows we'll need one for this paper."

Chelsea smiled triumphantly and turned back to her work.

Suitcase in one hand and laptop in the other, Chelsea boarded the deserted cruise-like ship. Wandering through the halls, she looked for her room so that she could set her luggage down. With every step the wooden floor boards would creak, sending a shiver down her spine. Slightly freaked out by the absence of other passengers plus the creepy noises, she hurried to her room. Chelsea tossed her luggage inside the room and hurried to the deck, embracing the fresh air with arms wide open. Her black peep-toed pumps clacked as she made her way to the railing. Today she decided to wear something more casual but still maintaining her usual refined look; she donned a light green wool sweater and light grey capris. As the island neared she observed its quite size. The island's beauty however, made up for its small size. Vibrant green foliage added the island's liveliness.

In the midst of her awe, the ship had docked and the captain was growing impatient. He slowly wandered over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Miss, this is your stop, correct."  
>She jumped in surprise but was able to nod once she regained her composure.<p>

"Just give me a moment to go retrieve my luggage," Chelsea said.

"Already, done Miss. Enjoy your stay at the Sunshine Islands!" he hollered as he walked away.

She strode toward her luggage that awaited her at the dock. With luggage in hand, she confidently stepped onto the sandy shore. And fell.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped that you enjoyed this preview! I honestly have the story entirely mapped out, but if you have any ideas of what should be added, I'll gladly accept!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. The Lying Farmer

**_Hello avid readers of mine! I hope you enjoy this chapter... you might not because I only had an 30 min. to write it! But review anyways. Sorry for the delay, but I've been writing another story in a different Fandom. Ouran High School Host Club! If you know the anime, you should read my story. Check out my profile page as well!_**

**_I do not own Harvest Moon_**

* * *

><p><em>She's right; I was naïve to think that anyone could love me. I truly thought that I had actually had another chance to find love on the islands. Even if I had a slight chance, it's gone now that Lily made all my flaws clear, <em>Chelsea thought glumly.

Chelsea ran to the boat and fled Meadow Island. Running back to her home, her shoulders shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. One pair of footsteps trailed behind her, but she was too ashamed to look back and check who it was. Reaching her home she yanked open the door and bolted it behind her. Her back to the door, she slid to the floor, her dress wrinkling in the process. Pounding on her door shook her from her heartbreaking thoughts.

"Chelsea!" a man's voice shouted, almost breaking down her frail wooden door.

"Just go away," she croaked.

"Open the damn door Chelsea," he shouted again, panting from chasing her.

"No, please! Just leave me alone," she pleaded rather than demanded.

"Chelsea, I will never leave you alone," he said in a voice like velvet.

Courageously, Chelsea wiped away her tears and with trembling hands, opened the wooden door. A gasp left her swollen lips as she took in the scene before her. The man that she had come to love stood before her, the one and only, wannabe farmer boy.

Chelsea narrowed her eyes at Mark, "What do you want," she seethed.

"I-I-I came to apologize," Mark said, not meeting her hostile gaze, "For not treating you like I should have."

"Why? That was all part of your 'plan' with Lanna right? So what's there to be sorry for?" Chelsea ranted and turned red with rage leaving her sorrowful feelings behind.

"Chelsea just listen to me, please. I never mean to hurt you—" Mark started.

"'Never meant to hurt me?' Enough bull-crap Mark. You made me fall in love with you, just so you could ditch me in the end. How could you not 'know that it would hurt me?'" Chelsea argued.

Mark stepped closer to her, "Well… I'm not leaving now. I'm staying here."

Chelsea furrowed her eyebrows, "Why? Your plan is over. Congratulations! You made me fall for you and stepped all over my heart. Just leave and don't come back."

Mark sighed, "You don't get it do you? I can't leave because…" he blushed furiously.

"Because why?" Chelsea demanded, stomping her foot.

"Because I sort of, somehow… I fell in love with you," Mark said as fast as he could.

Hope filled Chelsea's longing eyes but was almost instantly replaced with suspicion, "How can I trust you Mark? How do I know for sure that this isn't just another plan?"

"In all honesty, you probably shouldn't trust me because of what happened, but I still want you too. I realize how hard you have it, Chelsea. I respect that now. But if you give me the chance, I want to make it up to you. I want you to be able to trust me and not think that I might ditch you at any given moment. Please, all I want is another chance," Mark pleaded, his eyes full of angst.

Chelsea ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "Look, I want to trust you Mark. But I can't right now. You really hurt me… I just don't know if you could change that."

Mark's smiled softly, "I think I know how. Close your eyes."

Chelsea looked at him with a doubtful expression but followed his instructions.

"Open," Mark said.

Chelsea opened her eyes and saw a weed. More specifically a very old and dead weed, but Mark held it like it was precious. Chelsea cocked her head confusedly and Mark chuckled.

"This is the first gift that you ever gave me, Chels," Mark said, blushing.

She looked at him incredulously, "You still have that? Why would you even keep that thing? I gave it you thinking that it was a flower!"

Mark laughed quietly and looked into her cerulean eyes, "Because it was from you. Even though the plan was to steal your heart and leave, I never had any intentions of leaving. Once I met you, I knew that you were the girl for me and that I couldn't leave you even if I tried."

Chelsea looked into his emerald eyes and instantly knew he wasn't lying. Pulling him into an embrace, she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"So does this mean you'll give me another chance?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to ruin the moment.

She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair, "Hmmm, maybe… but you have to do something for me first."

Mark nodded his head vigorously like a dog wagging its tail while waiting for its treat, "You have to promise me that you won't leave my side. Ever."

He looked at her for a moment and then quickly kissed her and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Chelsea Pettigrove, and I promise that I will never leave you. And that one day, I will make you my wife, even if it's the last thing I do."

She nestled herself into his toned chest, probably from farming, and sighed in contentment. His steady heartbeat calmed her heart that was overcome with emotion. Every rhythmic beat reminded her that Mark was hers and she was his. Closing her eyes she sent a silent message out to the goddess.

_Thank you for our second chance…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! Click the review button. It's right there. It's calling you, tempting you O.o<em>**

**_Check out my profile page and respond to my Question of the day in a PM or review! Love you all!_**


	22. Wild Man

**_Sorry dearest readers for taking so long! I have been extremely busy with school, but I am really thankful for break so that I can get back to writing more! Hope you enjoy (this chapter is not my favorite...)_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to PennyToughGirl because she has reviewed for this story and my story Things Unsaid (an Ouran High School Host Club fanfic)!_**

* * *

><p><em>She's right; I was naïve to think that anyone could love me. I truly thought that I had actually had another chance to find love on the islands. Even if I had a slight chance, it's gone now that Lily made all my flaws clear, <em>Chelsea thought glumly.

Chelsea ran to the boat and fled Meadow Island. Running back to her home, her shoulders shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. One pair of footsteps trailed behind her, but she was too ashamed to look back and check who it was. Reaching her home she yanked open the door and bolted it behind her. Her back to the door, she slid to the floor, her dress wrinkling in the process. Pounding on her door shook her from her heartbreaking thoughts.

"Chelsea!" a man's voice shouted, almost breaking down her frail wooden door.

"Just go away," she croaked.

"Open the damn door Chelsea," he shouted again, panting from chasing her.

"No, please! Just leave me alone," she pleaded rather than demanded.

"I no leave Chelsea alone," he said in a comforting voice.

Courageously, Chelsea wiped away her tears and with trembling hands, opened the wooden door. A gasp left her swollen lips as she took in the scene before her. The man that she had come to love stood before her, the one and only, wild man.

"Why Chelsea cry?" Shea asked and patted her head.

Holding back tears she replied, "Because I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life…"

"Chelsea not alone!" he exclaimed, "Chelsea have Shea!"

Her heart ached upon hearing his words, she knew that he didn't truly understand her type of loneliness. His childlike mind didn't understand the underlying meaning of her words.

"Shea… I mean that I won't ever find someone who loves me," Chelsea sighed.

He looked at her blankly.

"Love is when you care about someone deeply and you would do anything to make them happy. It is when you put their interests before your own and love makes you want to spend the rest of your life with that one person," she explained in a melancholy voice.

Shea nodded in understanding and then beamed, "Shea love Chelsea."

Her heart leapt with joy, only to come crashing back down: Shea didn't really love her, he loves her like a sister. But still, she was a tad curious to know why he said that…

"I think you mean that you love me like a friend or sister, Shea," Chelsea explained.

He shook his head vigorously, "No. Shea love Chelsea."

She chuckled at his adamant tone and decided to humor him, "Fine. Then how do you know that you love me?"

He pondered for a moment, "When Shea see Chelsea, Shea's heart beat fast," he gingerly placed her hand on his chest; she could feel it pounding beneath her palm.

"What else?" she whispered, distracted by their closeness.

"When Chelsea happy, Shea happy too! Shea do anything to make Chelsea happy," he said in a childish tone that made her smile.

"Anything else?" she asked in a dazed tone, realizing that what he was describing, indeed sounded like love.

Looking down into her sapphire eyes he said in a solemn tone, "Shea want to spend entire life with Chelsea and keep Chelsea safe."

Brown chocolate eyes melted her fragile heart, "Really?"

He nodded, "Does Chelsea love Shea?"

Chelsea's eyes shone as she gazed into his. She caressed his russet face and knew that she loved him with all of her heart and soul. She knew that Shea would be the one to fill the emptiness in her heart.

She nodded, "Of course."

He beamed and picked her up bridal style, "Let's go tell Wada!"

Chelsea giggled and nestled her head into the crook of his neck, "Okay. But I'm taking a nap on the way there."

As she let her eyelids droop, she began to ponder on what her future held. The Harvest Goddess had guaranteed her a happy future right?

_I guess I have to wait and see… but I know that if Shea is by my side, my life will always be blissful,_ she thought to herself as she was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic beating of Shea's heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all for reading! This is the last chapter *sobs* but I intend to write another story; check Chapter 20 of this story to read the preview of it! I am extremely thankful to everyone who reviewed or even just read this story, it truly means a lot to me because one day I hope to be a author. Writing this story was fun, but proved to be difficult because characters already have set personalities so I don't have much room to alter them, but still I really had fun writing this!<strong>_

_**Review! Express how depressed you are because this is the end (lol I'm just kidding... unless you really want to... O.o) Tell me what your overall thoughts are about my story! **_

_**Click the Review button, you know you want to ) **_


End file.
